Brothers Forever
by Kinlin Child of Youma
Summary: AU:Sai and Hikaru were brothers. A younger brother planning revenge by playing his brother's favorite game. Can Sai realize this or is Hikaru really good at hiding it?
1. Prologue

**BROTHERS FOREVER**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go. If I did Sai will never disappear and Hikaru will never be lonely.

I have no beta and this will be AU. It is also my first attempt to write a story because I usually draw them. Also the characters will be OoC because I like them that way and it's AU; I'm only borrowing the characters from their respected owners. Review if you like… if not then don't bother.

Summary: Sai is Hikaru's elder brother. Being the Go prodigy, Hikaru looked up to his brother until the day Sai broke his promise to Hikaru. Being neglected by his parents for Sai, and being to depress by the events of his life, Hikaru studied Go. Collecting kifus and books he studied Go and as the time goes he became dark and secretive. How can one avenge if he can't defeat his enemy in its own game.

Prologue:

Shindo Hikaru, at the age of 5, was very cheerful. You can always see him smile from day to night. His elder brother Sai was a Go professional and was currently 8-dan. Even though his parents neglect him sometimes his brother will always play Go with him.

Today was May 5 and Sai had promised Hikaru that they will go to the theme park in the afternoon after his title match. Hikaru was so exited. This was a promise Sai said he will never break. A quality time with his brother like this make him happy and loved.

Sai was already at home when Hikaru entered the living room from school.

"Hikaru hurry up and let's go already. I finish my title match today quickly for us to be early and have more time at the park." Sai said while Hikaru tossed his bag at the sofa and was now grinning to his brother.

They were about to live the house when the phone rang. Sai walked to towards the phone and answer it.

Hikaru was now becoming nervous as his brother narrowed his eyes and continued to talk to the caller. He was wishing as hard as he can that this will not be another game that will be delayed or worst make his brother abandon this plan.

Completely musing and wishing, he didn't notice his brother put down the phone and looked at him sorrowfully. Sai was also silently wishing that this won't happen. But he was totally wrong.

"Hikaru…" Sai said and looked at his brother's eyes. Hikaru was also looking at his brother's eyes with sadness.

"I… I'm sorry we can't go to the park today. The director of the institute called me and said I was needed there now." Sai slowly explained to his brother. Hikaru was trembling and his face was now pale. He waited for this very day. Just this one day and he will be happy even his brother will play Go everyday outside the house. He dreaded this outcome. He was so sure that no one will ruin this day.

"You said you won't break this promised. You promised just for this day. Just today." Hikaru said between sob. He was now crying freely and hiccupping that Sai can only do was to stare.

"I'm sorry Hikaru. Maybe we can delay this and move the schedule to another day?" Sai was really sorry. He also doesn't want this to happen but the Go institute needed him.

Hikaru shook his head and run to his room in the second floor. Sai was about to run after him if it isn't for the phone who rung again. Sighing he picked it up again.

Hikaru locked his door and cry all night in his bedroom.

* * *

After that day Sai doesn't have anymore free time to spend with his brother. He was worried because Hikaru doesn't smile often now and doesn't chat too much like he used to. He was so busy that it was now affecting his little brother greatly. He knew that their parent favor him and sometimes neglect Hikaru.

He arrived home after his preliminary round for the 9-dan title. He heard loud noises in the living room and walked towards there.

What he saw is something he doesn't expect. Hikaru was watching the television that was playing a video of two men brutally trying to killing each other. Hikaru's eyes were wide and were glued to the video that his elder brother panicked. He snatched Hikaru away from the television as fast as he can and tossed Hikaru to the sofa before he turn off the television.

Hikaru then run towards his room and locked himself once again. Sai was tempted to run after him but decided against it and sat on the sofa. He will ask later his father to cancel the channels that has brutal programs when their dad comes home.

Unknown to Sai, the two men who were trying to kill each other were brothers. He also doesn't know that Hikaru learned something from that video.

He also doesn't know that Hikaru was planning to walk the path Sai was walking on without making himself seen. Sai will also never think that his brother wanted revenge.

* * *

Does it sound lame and boring?

Review if you want, I won't force you to. I will also appreciate it if you will help me improve.

See ya!


	2. Chapter 1

**BROTHERS FOREVER**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go.

Note: Thanks to De Luna and Hiyami for reviewing. Yeah not much review but I think it is enough for me to continue this. Well I am happy for no reason so I'll write more while I'm in good mood. I also don't' play Go that well. I only know the stars and how to catch stones. Can you help me with it?

I want to correct something about Hikaru being dark and secretive. Umm I noticed that Hikaru was already kind of dark in the last chapters of the manga and very secretive enough to hide Sai. Hmm…

If you have any suggestions or any events you want to alternate just review it and I'll see if I can put it here. Also if I have mistakes you can point it out the kind way or the harsh way.

Oh well here's the first chap…

Chapter 1:

A family is the foundation of a community. Without it there won't be any community. In a family everybody works together, cared for one another and loves each other. Well you must reconsider that thought because in one of the particular houses in a street in Tokyo seems lack this kind of atmosphere.

Sai, a Go prodigy and currently Honninbo, sat in one of the chairs in the dining table in the kitchen holding his chopsticks and was eyeing his younger brother.

Said younger brother looked bored and is currently glaring at their father.

Their father had a scowl on his face and is also glaring with his younger son.

Their mother was sitting next to their father sipping her tea and was visibly shaking because of fear that her husband would murder their son.

"_It's early in the morning and the tension here in the house is much colder than the cool morning breeze" _thought Sai to himself.

"Hikaru… tell me again why did you… uhh, dye your bangs?" asked Sai.

Earlier that morning when they are all up and was about to eat their breakfast they nearly fainted when they saw Hikaru. Hikaru had now his bangs blond instead of black. Sai doesn't know whether to be angry or to be amused. Hikaru looked much well now since his shirt was two-toned and it perfectly match his now two-toned hair.

These past few years Hikaru closed himself up. Sai was always in matches and doesn't really have much time to spare to talk to his younger brother. When Hikaru was at home he will only eat meals and then locked himself in his room. He even put another lock in his room so that not even their mother can enter if she cleans the house.

What really disturbs Sai was Hikaru's choice of clothing. His clothes are consisting of large dark colored shirts with designs and always have the number five on them, dark colored baggy pants that has many pockets or had some chains dangling here and there, then there was his rubber shoes that came in different colors. Hikaru's clothing was the opposite of Sai. Sai's clothing is formal and always its color is light that it is pleasant to the eye.

Another thing Sai wanted to verify is how his younger brother acquires some money. Hikaru doesn't ask money to much. He always buys things he needed for himself. The past years Sai though his brother was pick pocketing on the streets to obtain some money. Well who won't think of something like that if you see your brother hanging with some gang looking kids?

When Sai first see Hikaru's friends, other than Akari, he grew worry because he thought that they will be bad influence to him. They had their hair in variety of colors and have earrings as well as some tattoos in their biceps. Talking about hair color this brings us back to the current issue at the kitchen.

"Because two-toned hair is cool and it helps my hair match my clothes" was the intelligent reply from Hikaru.

Their father's scowl deepens and glared more to Hikaru. Hikaru started to eat his breakfast.

"You know your so called friends are bad influence to you. I mean look at you. You sometimes come home with broken ankle or your head bleeding. What are they making you do, fight other gangs all by yourselves? Why don't you be much like your brother?" proclaim by their father.

Hikaru suddenly stop eating and glared angrily at their father. Their father too glared at Hikaru. Sai didn't miss the sadness and disappointment that glint in his younger brother's eyes.

"_I think Hikaru doesn't want to be compared to me…"_ thought Sai sadly eyeing his brother _"or to anybody"_ he afterthought denying some facts that his brother did dislike him.

Hikaru abruptly stood and exited the kitchen, walked pass the living room and left the house without a sound.

Their father stared a little longer still in shock of Hikaru's ever mysterious behavior.

"How ungrateful son." muttered by their father.

Sai gaze at the path his brother walked out on. He quickens his pace in eating realizing that he will be late for his scheduled matches today. His gaze suddenly drifted to Hikaru's plate.

"_He barely touched his food."_ thought Sai with concern.

* * *

Hikaru strode down a path in a street having no plan to go anywhere. He just let his feet take him anywhere. He recalled the angry voice of his father. He doesn't see anything bad that will occur once someone dyes their hair. His father even went as far to criticize his friends and what about comparing him to his brother.

Hikaru doesn't hate Sai. He dislikes Sai.

Hate and dislike are different from one another. Dislike is lighter than hate. He wanted to forgive Sai after he had his revenge and once his Go can rival his brother's.

Sighing softly, he round a corner and bump to a boy wearing glasses. Both of them fell on the floor.

"Ahh… I'm sorry I'm not looking to the path I'm walking on." Said Hikaru to the boy he knocked on.

"Eh.. It's alright. I'm the one who doesn't looked on the way." He replied while picking a book.

Hikaru noticed the book the other boy was picking. It's a Go book by Touya Meijin. He eyed it with interest.

"You play Go?" questioned by Hikaru.

"Yes. I was planning on starting a club on Go but apparently no one wanted to join in." stated the boy.

"AH… pardon me. I'm Tsutsui by the way." The boy presented himself.

"Shindo, Hikaru. Nice to meet you."

Tsutsui was shocked for a moment. _"Was this Shindo Sai's brother?"_ He eyed the kid for a moment. _"He doesn't looked collected like the honninbo and Shindo was a common surname so this kid can't be Sai's brother."_

With that his mind was make up that this kid can't be related to his idol.

"Please to meet you too." Tsutsui replied. "Uhh.. are you interested in Go?"

"Yeah… I'm quite interested." Hikaru said. He thought of some reasons why this boy older than him had asked him that. He also noted that this kid hasn't recognized him as Sai's brother. He thought why?

"Well I was on my way to some Go competition for kids today. Since you said your interested do you want to tag along?" Tsutsui stated.

"Yeah sounds fun. Do you mind leading the place?" Hikaru replied.

"Yeah its near here already." Tsuitsui said rather cheerfully.

"Maa… the tension here is so thick." whined by Hikaru.

"Still they are fun to watch. Some pros often watch matches so that they had some advantages once they have the same situation. Reading, practicing and watching are the best way to improve once's Go." lectured Tsutsui to Hikaru.

Hikaru was attentively listening to Tsutsui. _"So I need also to watch some games to improve my Go. Yeah reading can only do much I think I also need to practice. Hmm I wonder how I will do that."_ He thought after the lecture.

Hikaru's gaze suddenly averted to the players in the corner. They are both boys. He walked near them and peek at their game. He suddenly saw an opening to defeat the black. He silently wished that the kid will see it.

But the kid didn't saw it, instead he placed the stone on the bottom of the winning space.

"Ha! You should have go higher." He suddenly blurted out.

"Oh" said the kid who was playing as the white just realizing his wrong move.

Realizing what he had just done his face reddened on embarrassment. Suddenly a referee pulled his arms and dragged him to the back stage.

The referee took him to the president's office and needed to apologize many time before he can go out. He was at the door when a guy with brown hair and has glasses entered. He slipped pass him and walked out of the place. He might as well meet his friends.

Once Hikaru was out of the room the president pointed at the goban and said "So what about this game?"

Just as he said that Touya Meijin entered the room.

"I heard there had been a commotion on the event." Assumed by the Meijin.

"Touya Sensie the kid had spotted the black's weakness in a glance." Stated by the brown hair man that was also known as Ogata.

"I see" the Meijin declared as he also saw the opening.

"I thought it will only be you son Akira who can do that." State the president. He is imagining what the Go world would come if more talented kids join the pros.

"And you let him go without getting his name." stated by Ogata.

"I'm sorry sensei" the referee replied to him.

"Don't worry if he's that good sooner or later he'll appear before us pros." Stated by the Meijin.

As soon as he finished that statement the door opened and Honninbo Sai entered the room.

"So did I miss anything?"

* * *

Did you like it or I sounded boring?

The dialog on the tournament part I want to apologize since it's hard to think for another conversation. Oh well review if you liked or don't if you don't like. I will also appreciate it if you will help me improve.

See ya next time!


	3. Chapter 2

**Brothers Forever**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go.

Note:I want to thank everyone!especially to Akki no Tama. Sorry if it was too long before i updated and sorry for my grammar i'm Pilipino so english is not our first language. So review if you like and don't if you don't want to.

Chapter 2

Every people had their own hobbies and interest. They do their hobbies once a while or most of the day; some even have them as their professions.

Like Sai as a I-go professional player and Hikaru as a skater.

People who lived near their home sometimes wonder how can be these two brothers be different from one another. Sai is always calm and collected while Hikaru is vigorous and indistinct. Sai likes to think intellectually and Hikaru likes to do things impetuous.

Sai, the Japan's current Honninbo, is thinking about his dear little brother. Hikaru came home last night and his head was bandage. Their father scolded him but he brushed it off as if it was nothing.

He was really worried about his little brother. Hikaru sometimes comes home late with broken ankle or arm. Hikaru sometimes had more serious wounds and sometimes comes home safe. Sai was wondering why Hikaru had those kinds of injuries, but he always left them in the dark. He sometimes imagines Hikaru fighting other people in a dark alleyway, always looking for a fight and then his mind drifted on how Hikaru acquires money. He just hoped Hikaru was not doing anything against the law or anything that will kill him.

He sighed and massages his head. He took a few deep breaths to empty his mind for a while.

Far away from the Institute, Hikaru sneezed. "Man, I think someone's thinking of me." He mussed, chuckling along his friends. "I wonder if they're having good thoughts but knowing myself maybe it's a prank I've done to them." with that him and his friends laugh harder.

"Yeah honestly when did you become nice?" asked by Hikaru's childhood friend, Akari. "As far as I know you're the black sheep of your family."

"Yeah you should have recorded or photograph the faces of your parents when they saw your bangs dyed!" exclaimed by Hikaru's classmate Reiji.

"Hey! I should have thought of that! Man that will be priceless." Hikaru stated then ended pouting which cause his friends to laugh even more.

"I just hope you're done with your chat because I'll be giving another test since most of you fail on it!" exclaimed by their teacher who they failed to noticed.

A chorus of groan was heard inside the classroom as the students went back to their respective seats with a crestfallen expression.

Hikaru grimace as he eyed the test paper which was passed to him. _"I hate social studies!"_ he though with a sigh. Today was not his day.

----------

He sighed after placing the stoned to their container. Touya Akira is currently sitting in one of the table in his father Go salon. Sometimes his father together with Sai will play here and discuss some kifus and recreate them. Today his father has a match to defend his Meijin Title.

He was board. Without his father there was really nothing to do in the salon rather than recreate games. He suddenly stood and decided to have a walk.

"Ichikawa-san I'll take a walk for a while. I'll be back later and if Ogata-san comes please tell him to wait for me."

"Yeah sure I'll tell him Akira-kun."

Akira went out of the door and out of the building. He lets his feet take him whenever it felt like going. After ten minutes of walking or it seems like it that long he was enjoying the walk. Unaware of his surroundings he didn't heard the loud shout of "HEY WATCH OUT!".

A skateboard suddenly banged to his head. It didn't really hurt that much since the board was not thrown, still he groaned.

"Hey! Are you alright? Did it hurt much? Were so sorry we didn't think anyone will be walking this way." said by a girl with long reddish hair.

"Akari! We need bandages! Again!" shouted by a boy with blond highlights who is bending near a fallen boy.

"Coming! Come I think we should check your head if there are any injuries." said by who Akira assumes is 'Akari'.

'Akari' dragged him in a bench then sat him there. She opened a bag with a badge of a red cross in it and pull out some bandages.

"Wait here I'll just take it to them." she said pointing with her thumb to the other bench opposite to the one he was sitting to. After that she run to them and give the bandages to a boy and exchange some few words before she run towards him again.

"I'm Akari by the way. We're really sorry on what happened. We never expect someone will pass by here." Akari said while she was checking Akira's ehad for injuries.

"I'm Akira. Thanks for the concern but I think you should check your friend over there." Akira pointed out looking at the opposite bench.

"Huff… don't worry about him that happens all the times. This incident is not foreign to us since this almost happens every time." she stated with irritation.

Akira was not satisfied with that answer. Sure he should not care but him being the polite person he is can stop worrying. I mean would you not worry about someone you don't know whose head is starting to bleed.

Akira's eyes suddenly widen. Is that blood he sees?

"Gaaah! Akari he's bleeding again!" shouted the boy who was currently wrapping bandages on the fallen boy's head.

"Who would not bleed if you fall from nine feet high?" Akira answered back. "Sorry for the trouble again Akira." She bowed to him and offered him a small smile which Akira answered with a small smile of his.

"Akari let's bring him to the hospital!" shouted another boy clad in red shirt.

"Ok!" she shouted to her friends and turned to Akira once more. "I'm really sorry but we need to rush our friend to the hospital. Sorry again for the accident and we need to rush. Goodbye." With that Akari bowed once more and run after her friends who was running towards the direction of the hospital.

Akira blinked a few times and thought about the events. He suddenly smiled to himself thinking that having a walk today was not that bad. He just hoped that the fallen boy was not dead.

Looking up and noticing that it was starting to get dark he stood and walked back again to the salon.

He opened the door and saw that Ogata was sitting in one of the chairs in the salon. Akira walked towards him and sat down to the opposite chair.

"So how was your day? Did you had a nice walk?" asked Ogata.

"Yeah. I had a weird day." answer by Akira.

* * *

Well thats it... well see ya! and Merry Christmas!


	4. Chapter 3

**BROTHERS FOREVER**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go

A/N: Thx for the reviews! I really appreciate it. I apologize if you're confused about the last chapter… so sorry… I'll edit it and post it again if I'm done on it. So sorry really… well anyways review if you like and don't if you don't… oh yeah one more thing bad grammar ahead so sorry if it's really bad.

Chapter 3

Some says when playing Go those ones who had more experience will win. Others say those who are intelligent on strategy mostly win even against an opponent who had more experience than them. But having both of these will make ones Go strong. Which Hikaru unfortunately lacks the most.

Hikaru sigh.

He lacks experience, no correction, he DOESN'T have any experience. Sure he knows the rules, the objective of the game and the moves one can do but he only read them from books. How can he play without anyone knowing is still his problem. He can't just ask his brother to play against him. He have a reputation to keep up. The little brother who hates Go. He sigh once again. He need to find a solution on how can he play without anyone knowing.

The heat the sun radiating only increase the irritation Hikaru has. Yesterday was there last day of classes before summer vacation. He looks upwards and notices that there is no cloud in the sky. He sighs once again and resumes the walk he is having in the streets of Tokyo.

--------------

Sai glares at the piece of paper that was handed to him by his parent. Well his glare is not scary at all it looks adorable which cause his mother to giggle a little. His father is rubbing his temple indicating his growing headache cause by none other than Hikaru.

'_Even Hikaru is not here he can give a massive headache to father'_ Sai muse.

He already knew what was written on the paper. Heck, he doesn't need to read it to know the situation. The paper was the doctor's explanation on Hikaru's condition. It was stated in the paper that Hikaru had crack his skull which may be dangerous if Hikaru continues to damage his head. Fortunately the crack is only little and it's not too deep that it infected his brain. Shaking his head Sai ponder about his brother. He was relieved that Hikaru doesn't fight and belongs to a gang. Hikaru doing back flip in air, nine feet higher or more, terrified him. Hikaru's injuries and broken bones are solved but the money part is still a mystery. Sai groans and massage his temple. Hikaru can also give him a headache even without his presence.

Glancing to the clock on the wall and deciding that coming to the Institute two hours earlier wouldn't be bad he stand up.

"Father… Mother, I'm going to the Institute. Call me later when Hikaru is home so that we can all discus his condition." Sai said while slipping his shoes on.

"Yeah… are you going to bring your cellphone or we'll just call on the Institute?" his father asked.

"I'll bring my cellphone… oh and dad don't fight with Hikaru while I'm gone." Sai respond before exiting the door.

"Yea… we should wait for Sai before we start explaining to Hikaru his condition. Hikaru only calms down if his brother is present." Their mother stated hugging her husband while watching Sai depart.

Unknown to them Sai's real intention is not to calm his brother but to watch his brother argue with their father because to him it is entertaining.

------------------

Hikaru watch as people pass him. He was currently sitting on one of the bench in the mall. How he end up in the mall? He doesn't have a clue.

'_Ok… I need to find something that will help me improve my Go without others knowing it was me.' _ He thought ignoring the running children. Solution not entering his mind Hikaru decided that walking will help.

Minutes of walking around the mall produce no solution once Hikaru feel the pain his feet are having after who-knows-how-long walk. Giving up he decided to just go home for the day. He turns to a corner and sees a booth with laptops and a banner with NETGO.

Approaching the booth he glances at the boy who is currently playing. Looking at the screen he concluded that this boy will lose. The boy did lose and slam his hand on the laptop before running away. The staff member who is in charge of the booth almost screech before mumbling about stupid brats.

"umm… excuse me but what is that?" Hikaru hesitantly ask the staff member.

"It's a game called Go and we are here to introduce to the public the NetGo. It is a website that can access you to play against hundreds of opponents around the world. You can…" and Hikaru didn't hear anymore because his mind is in overdrive.

He finally found his solution! If it weren't for his self control he will be dancing and shouting.

But luck is not with him.

"… There are also some pros and title holders playing in the net so there is a lot of challenge." The staff member continues not realizing that Hikaru was not listening.

Hikaru stare at him in disbelief. Hikaru wanted to cry remembering almost instantly why he didn't consider NetGo. His brother, Honninbo Sai, plays NetGo. He doesn't' want to play against his brother not until his Go is strong enough to fight.

But Hikaru being him and him being stubborn will not give up. Surely there are other solutions or more appropriate more website that will allow you to play Go.

Hikaru check his wallet for some money before hunting for and internet café. There must be some other website where you can play Go. The only problem is how long will it take before he find one.

But being him he'll find one even it is the last thing he'll do.

------------

Reviews:

**De Luna**: I will improve my English! That will be my new year's resolution! Thx for reviewing!

**Hiakaru**: here I update at last! Thx for reviewing

**Slicer**: I'm so sorry! TT yeah my grammar sucks :sob: and I don't have a beta yet. Sorry if the last chapter confuse you. Akari is saying is that the accident of Hikaru falling down is normal but people appearing in that street is rare because the whole park is full of skate ramp. But for you I will edit it so that you and some others who will read it won't be confuse! Thx for reviewing of course!

**Star**: waah you're confuse… sorry… But Hikaru is the one being bandage. Thx for the review!

**Jaz7**: here's the chapter! Thx for the review

**Hiyami**:hugs: you review yay! Thx for the support and review.

**:P** : sorry I really suck at grammar. But anyways thx for the review!

**HarbringerLady**: yup! Hikaru in the manga can memorize kifus and has a sharp memory but he fails in his studies… I wonder why… oh thx for the review!

To review or not to review it is your choice.

That sounds lame.

Anyways I'll edit the chapters and post it maybe on January… don't know… really…

And I don't have a beta yet… TT

So if my grammar irritates you… I apologize…

Oh and… Happy New Year!


	5. Chapter 4

**BROTHERS FOREVER**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hikaru no Go

A/N: thx for the reveiws! I want to post next week but i have school tommorow so i have to study... TT well anyways here's the next chap and warning for bad grammar. Oh and thx Hiyami for pointing the fluffy to puffy!

Chapter 4

The room was silent. One could hear the slow breathing of every occupant in the living room. Sai glanced at his brother who supported red and puffy eyes. Sai wanted to hug his brother and to tell him everything's going to be fine. But that action will make the situation more awkward.

Sai got home earlier that day but Hikaru wasn't home yet. They waited in the living room for half an hour before Hikaru opened the door and shouted the traditional "I'm home".

His father called Hikaru to enter the living which he did. Then they explained to him his injuries he laughed at his as if this doesn't treat his life.

Their father fumed about it and so the father-son fight started. Their father stated facts of what could happen to him while Hikaru replied to it sarcastically. It resulted into verbal fight that lasted for fifteen minutes.

Their father having enough had gone to scolding Hikaru of picking his friends cause because of them he had placed himself in danger. Until that topic switched into why him not being like his brother, being good and calm, being smart and loving, until it reaches to the point that their father declared that Hikaru was banned for playing skating and he will be transferring to a school away from his friends.

Hikaru now sat in the sofa, face downcast. Sai knew that declaration was harsh and not fair. His little brother was only having fun in skating and being with his friends. He wanted that time to tell their father that it was not fair but the murderous glare his father had that time told him to shut up. Their mother was only standing in the sideline watching not wanting to join the conversation.

Suddenly Hikaru stood head still downcast and exited the living room. Sai groaned. He expected a different result other than this. He didn't expect their father declaring such thing. Still he got up and exited the living room himself then going to his brother's room knowing full well that Hikaru went there.

---------

When Sai was at Hikaru's door he hadn't expected that the door will be left open. Hikaru's door was always closed even to the point that whatever they do they seem just can't get inside.

But Sai being polite still knocked on the door. Sai waited for a reply nothing came so he just stepped inside.

The room was neat. He didn't expect Hikaru's room to be neat. There were books neatly placed in a four row shelf, most of them are manga and some magazine about video games. There was a television on the end of the room. There's also a study desk near the window with a laptop, a present from their grandfather, on top.

Hikaru was currently lying on his bed. Head stuffed on his pillow apparently crying.

Sai's faced sadden. He neared his brother and squat down on the bedside.

"Hikaru…" Sai started not knowing how to comfort his little brother.

"Leave me…" Hikaru replied his voice hoarse caused by his crying and the pillow.

"Uhh… Hikaru… I know father is worried about you. We all are. Look I know that banning you from skating is like me not being able to play Go. Though skating had higher chance of danger and I don't want my little brother injured. We want you safe, but I also think that father declaring you transferring to a school without your friend is unfair."

Hikaru turned to him. His eyes red and puffy and cheeks shinning due to his tears. "So… Like you could change his mind about it. Maybe if your in my position he will bend and punish you lighter. But it is _me_ here. Me as in the second child, the black sheep and the good-for-nothing-son. So _brother_ if you _really_ care, leave me." After that he buried his head once again in his pillow.

Sai became more depress hearing this from his brother. He maybe not that close to his brother but he care. He sighed and exited the room closing the door as he left.

If only he had turned he could have seen Hikaru's grin.

Hikaru wanted to laugh but that would ruin his act. He should have been an actor and won an award but he got what he wanted.

His father's declaration of him transferring school is perfect.

Earlier that day when he was in the internet café he failed to look for another NetGo. So that means he's stuck with the original NetGo. He'll only play there this summer then on school days he'll create a private server of NetGo himself as the Admin. So the chance of the pros finding him will be difficult. He knew that the world of Go in Japan are desperate and once they saw you had talent they'll recruit you.

He stood and walked to his book shelf and took a magazine of Game Masters. Only it was not really a magazine about games but a binder of kifus.

He grinned to himself. No one would suspect there are kifus in the shelf on first glance. They'll need to pull one of the magazine before they discover it.

"_Never judge a book from its cover. Literally." _Hikaru thought.

------------

A boy at the age of thirteen sighed. He was playing NetGo since after breakfast and he hadn't got a decent game. This boy's codename in the game was Zelda. But his friends call him Waya.

He was playing NetGo for a few months now. He also had the chance of playing the Go world's idol, Sai. Though he lost he was happy that he got the chance on playing Sai. Skimming the names of those who were log-in he saw an unfamiliar name.

"Maybe new…" he murmured and was surprised when he received a challenge from the said name. He smirked to himself before accepting the challenge.

He got black and his opponent whose codename is _'revenge'_ got white.

Waya placed his move in the upper right komoku. His opponent took the upper left komoku. And it continued until there were some patterns forming.

Waya grinned. "This one's challenging, but I'm an insie and I won't lose to an amateur." That said he continue the game but now with more determination than ever.

More time pass and Waya could say his playing against a pro. "He might be 3-dan or something." Murmured Waya. He was now sure he can't defeat this player seeing the only territory he can save is the lower left. His opponent had gained the middle, upper right and left. The lower right of the board he will surely loose. He had been determined to outplay this player but it seems that whatever solution he comes up with will only be answer by his opponent cutting the effect of his move with another problem.

Waya sighed and click the button with the quit on it. White was declared the winner and smile to himself content that his day was made thanks to this player who gave him a challenging game.

Far away from said player with a smile on his face was a boy with bleached bangs rubbed his temples with a scowl on his face.

"Guhh… my head hurts" he murmured before resting his head on the table. "Gahh… I hate thinking…"

---------------

Uhh... i have nothing more to say so

See ya... i'll update as soon as i can.


	6. Chapter 5

**BROTHERS FOREVER**

Disclaimer: I don't Own Hikaru no Go

A/N: I want so say a Big THANK YOU to those who review! I want to hug you all! Sorry if this chapter took to long to be released. We had an examination and I need to study really hard. Still I think nothing remain to my brain after I studied them. TT here's the next chap and if my grammar irritates you, please forgive me because I suck at it and I still had no beta! Oh also I think some of the characters are OoC…hmm…

Chapter 5

Hikaru sighed for the hundredth time. His eyes were red because of too much staring on the screen. He was playing NetGo for a few hours and his current opponent took a long time to play a move. His growing irritation didn't help his growing headache at all.

Just then, his opponent resigned which caused Hikaru to relax a bit. It didn't last long though because another challenger challenges him. Glancing at the clock and noticing it was pass four in the afternoon he canceled the invitation and exited the site.

After shutting down his laptop, he plop himself in his bed and buried his face in the pillows. He was about to take a nap if his mother didn't called him.

"Hikaru-kun… Akari's here!" his mother shouted from the bottom of the stairs. After a few minutes, someone knocked on his door.

"Hikaru, it's me Akari." came Akari's high pitch voice.

Hikaru stood up from his bed and open the door. Akari entered the room and sat down on the floor as it was carpeted.

"I have done what you had asked me." Akari started watching Hikaru took a seat across of her.

"Huh?"

"You asked me about game programming. My sister's boyfriend is a programmer student so I asked him if he has any book on it. Fortunately, he had one and gave it to me!" she said taking a book from her bag and giving it to Hikaru for a better look.

Hikaru opened the book and scanned it. He smiled and Akari grinned beside him. "Yeah, this will help but I still have problems." He said looking at Akari.

"Well what is it?" she asked perplexed.

"I need the whole program of the NetGo, if not then even I work with this," he said pointing at the book "the game will not work. Secondly, if I'm going to create a server, my laptop should be on all the time and I'll need to upgrade it for better connection." Hikaru stated looking at Akari.

"Hmm… I haven't thought that there are so many problems." Akari said pouting.

"That's not all my problem." Hikaru continued.

"What! There's more?" Akari asked in shock.

"Father had decided to transfer me to a school different from yours and the others. He also banned me from playing skateboard." Hikaru admitted scowling at the thought of not being with his friends and not being able to play skateboard with them.

"What… but why?"

"He said something about you being bad influence about me. Though I think me transferring to a new school isn't a bad idea at all."

"Huh? But isn't transferring to a school where you don't have friends hard?" Akari asked while thinking if Hikaru had gone crazy.

"Not at all. Besides, who said about having friends there? It's better if few people know about my hobbies and interest. That way, when father want to find out what I'm doing, he'll have no one to ask." replied Hikaru, frowning in thought.

"Hikaru… you're scaring me…" Akari with wide eyes stared at Hikaru.

"Huh?"

"Hikaru… since when did you think intellectually?" Akira asked as she poked Hikaru in his stomach, a ticklish part of him, which caused him to shout "HEY!"

Still Akari grinned at him as she stood up and raise her fist in the air and declared "I'll help with the program!"

Hikaru can do noting but smile at his childhood friend.

-----------------

Sai smiled as he once again succeeded in defending his Honninbo title. Many players had challenged him for a title match. He refused to take any titles though. He didn't want to dominate the Go world. That means that other players who had strong Go wont be able to challenge him in a real match.

He smiled and bowed to his opponent also thanking him for a good game and that he wouldn't mind having a match with him again. His opponent smiled in return and nodded in thanks.

Sai rushed out of the room to avoid the reporters. Not that he detest them, he just hated that they asked you so much questions one at a time. As he was to descend on the stairs, Touya Meijin was ascending along with his son Akira. Sai with a smile on his face waited for them.

"Good afternoon, Kouyo-san and Akira-kun." Sai greeted bowing as he spoke.

"Good afternoon, Sai-san" Touya Meijin greeted back bowing also.

"Good afternoon, Sai-sensei" Akira greeted too showing that he had manners, which he does.

"How was your match Sai-san?" Touya Meijin already knowing the answer asked.

"I won by forfeit. If you don't mind may I ask why you are here? I thought you had no match today." Sai asked frowning in thought.

"The institute called me an hour ago and said something about a challenger on the Meijin title." Touya Meijin replied. "I think I'll be on my way now. Akira, are you coming?"

"I'll catch up later father." Akira replied politely.

"Ok then, until next time Sai-san." Touya Meijin said before walking on the corridor and turning left to the direction of the Main Office.

"Mou… I envy you Akira-kun. If our father is like that my brother will be much easier to handle." Sai said still smiling and turned to Akira.

"Eh… you had a brother?" Akira asked kind of shocked. "I thought you're an only child."

Sai chuckled before answering Akira. "No, I'm not an only child. I had a brother. Not that many knew about him since he locks himself in his room if there is an interview in our house. Even to take a family photo for the report on Weekly Go he doesn't want to join." Sai said smiling as he remember a memory where Hikaru slammed the door on a reporter's face since the reporter wanted to drag Hikaru to the living room for a photo.

"Does he plays Go too?" Akira asked hoping that Sai's brother will become his rival.

"I can only wish he did." Sai mumbled with saddened expression before smiling again and checking his watch. "I think I should go now. Bye the Akira-kun." Sai said before descending on the stairs.

"Sai-sensei can, I ask you something?"

"Yeah what is it?" Sai asked as he stopped in his tracks.

"Can we play a match the next time you visit the saloon?" Akira asked hopefully.

"Yeah, of course we can." Sai agreed before continuing his steps.

Akira smiled before walking towards the Main Office to follow his father.

--------------------

"YES WE DID IT!" was what rocked the Shindo household.

Hikaru and Akira were now dancing in joy. Earlier that day, they had found the website where they can download the whole program of NetGo. After they had downloaded the whole program they used the book as their guide as they change some of the syntax of the program. They had tested it many times and failed so they fixed it again so the result was a success.

"What's the racket about up there!" Hikaru's mother shouted from the bottom of the stairs. She was caught off guard when they had shouted. She was glad though that her husband was out.

"Nothing!" she heard Hikaru shouted back. She sighed and trek to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Hikaru lets change the style. It's so boring to look at with no picture and such. Let's put some picture!" Akari stated watching Hikaru type some useful twist on the syntax of the program.

"Yeah, it's kind of boring without pictures." Hikaru agreed.

So they had started putting some picture but failing miserably. When they had already have enough, Akari asked Hikaru to teach her some basic moves on Go.

Hikaru pulled out a booklet from the shelf. He opened it to reveal a magnet Go board. Akari was grinning as Hikaru started a simple Go problems and explanations to Akari.

Their game was canceled only when Hikaru's mother called them for dinner.

---------------

Yes! I'm done!

Is the chapter good or bad?

Waaa! My brain hurts so much because of the studying I did. TT

A battle had ended in our school but the war isn't over. I still need to study for 19 so I think I'll update on that day or another. I'll try to update sooner though.

Then… until next time… ja!


	7. Chapter 6

**BROTHERS FOREVER**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hikaru no Go

A/N: Gaaahh! Damn plot bunnies they're attacking me. T.T There will be not much about Sai here but he will be the center on the next chapter. I apologize if it is kind of disoriented because so many plots are swimming in my head. About the grammar if you're irritated by it I apologize and please just ignore it… oh and thx for the reviews!

Chapter 6

A year had passed and Hikaru bit back a sigh. The _'Project'_ as Akari had named it was still half way done.

Akari's older sister, Himiko, helped them with the game. Himiko's boyfriend brought his friends along to help them too. They didn't know the purpose of why they were recreating it but they help nevertheless. The game had now more functions than the original NetGo. Kah Jo had suggested that she will take care of the software for the game for better performance and for it to stand alone. Hikaru smiled as he thought back about the past. His smile suddenly turned into a frown as laughter of a school girls reminded him where he is at.

True to his words, his father had transferred him from his last school away from his friends. Akari tried to follow him to Raiji Jr. High but had not been able to pass the entrance exam.

Adjusting his backpack, Hikaru walked along side of other students towards the entrance. The school was pretty big considering it was the 'rival' of Kaio Jr High.

His bangs, that was once blonde from the top to the bottom, was now only blonde on the tip. He hadn't been able to bleach it again as his father forbade him to do it.

He entered the building and headed to the direction he knew was the way to his assigned classroom.

He predicted that today will be boring.

------------------

Sai covered a hand over his mouth as he yawned. He was currently sitting in one of the bench in the Go association. He was asked to look over the insies today since Shinoda-sensei was on vacation. He was an hour early than the appointed time so he had a lot of time to relax a bit.

His mind drifted to his brother. These past few months Hikaru always went out and only come home before dinner. He always brought his laptop with him too.

'_I wonder what he was doing… maybe a new hobby to replace the old one.'_

Sai stretched before picking a white fan he placed on the table earlier. The fan was gift from Hikaru when he was four. It was a simple gift for his tenth birthday from his little brother. He cherished it more than anything and Sai considered it as his lucky charm.

Sai's thoughts drifted back to Hikaru. Hikaru was now secretive that Sai couldn't think what was running in his brother's head anymore. He missed the laughter Hikaru always had when he was younger. Now he only had a cold shoulder from Hikaru. Sai was not the only one who got Hikaru's cold attitude. Their father received rebellion from Hikaru and never had obeyed their mother.

Sai suddenly turned to the elevator as it opened and revealed teens who were talking together. They suddenly stopped as they saw someone who was sitting on a bench. Sai smiled at them as they greeted him and he greeted back cheerfully.

Waya, Isumi, Nase and Honda couldn't believe it. Here in front of them was the Honninbo. They greeted Sai and Sai greeted back.

"I guess all of you are insei."

"Yes, Sai-sensei we are. Pardon me Sai-sensei but may I ask what are you doing here?" Nase asked politely seeing her friends are still in shock.

"I was asked to watch over you inseis since Shinoda-sensei is on vacation." Sai replied with a smile.

The group of inseis bowed again before entering one of the rooms to arrange the gobans.

Sai guess that looking over the inseis will make him bored.

Sai sighed and wished he can play too.

-----------------------

A month had passed and Hikaru had begun to question the sanity of the school. Some of the students will be laughing suddenly out of no where without a reason and some will stalk others. Some of them even post some posters with the text of Beat Kaio in bold letters.

He was annoyed because it seems that all the students wanted to outdo Kaio by heart. All the clubs were directly a competitor of Kaio's own clubs.

Hikaru suppressed a groan as Kenji shouted something like _'Kaio will fall!'_.

They were currently on a bus and were going to Kaio for a tour. Oh the irony.

He took out his laptop, turned it on and opened a file on his documents.

"What are you doing?" Kenji asked beside him.

"I'm finishing my homework in history." Replied Hikaru knowing it will irritate Kenji somehow.

"What! You're doing your homework when you knew today was supposed to be a little break from studies." Kenji whined.

"And you're the one who wanted to beat Kaio." Hikaru mentally smirked knowing it will shut Kenji.

Kenji eventually shut up.

An hour later they had arrive at Kaio Jr. High and was greeted by the principal and a girl who introduced herself as their tour guide.

They were guided to the whole school ground. Some of Hikaru's classmate was eyeing every corner of the school with envy. Hikaru scowled as some students sneered at them.

Their tour soon ended but they were allowed to roam around the campus before going back to Raiji Jr. High.

Kenji and some of his classmates suddenly grabbed his arm and dragged him along with them.

Hikaru had to admit, Kaio was as great as the rumors had said. He won't voice that out load though.

The group entered a room where everyone was playing Go. The students didn't noticed them since they were busy mumbling to themselves. A teacher who looked like the moderator smiled at them and invited them inside.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow as he heard something along the lines of _'isn't he too strong to be here' _and _'the principal shouldn't allowed him to play here.'_

Hikaru followed the gaze of some students who were glaring at someone.

He was sitting in front of a goban with a book in hand at the corner of the room. His hair was in a bowl like hair cut that was colored black or dark blue. Hikaru couldn't tell.

Something in Hikaru's mind was screaming that he knew the person, that he had seen him somewhere. Hikaru grimaced as he tried to search his memories.

Deep in his thoughts, Hikaru didn't realize that he had started walking towards the person on the corner of the room.

Some of the student's of Kaio glared at him, some were just curious stare. Kenji and his classmate hadn't noticed him since they were currently playing against some Kaio students.

Touya Akira was surprised when a Raiji student suddenly seated opposite to him. He had a black hair and his bangs were tainted blonde at the tips. He was looking at the goban. Akira shrugged and continued in recreating the game.

"You know this game is awful." The Raiji student suddenly murmured thought Akira heard it clearly.

"Why do you think it's awful?" The son of Meijin asked.

"Because there was only rage that was present on the game. Black had attacked blindly on white's territory and white also fight back blindly. They had not been able read each other and create a good game so the game was awful." Hikaru replied his eyes still on the goban.

"But it ended in a good result." Akira said as he eyed the teen across him.

Honey colored eyes stared at blue orbs.

"Still the game was awful." Hikaru looked at the dark haired teen. He was still trying to remember where he had met the other student when suddenly he uttered "Can we play?"

Akira wasn't expecting that but agree nevertheless.

They had nigiri, Akira was white while Hikaru was Black, and Akira had to bit back a groan as he saw that his opponent can't handle the stones properly. Akira concluded that this kid was an amateur.

The clock ticked as minutes had passed. Some of the Kaio student's were watching at the corner of their eyes the game at the corner of the room. They pitied the Raiji student as he fight against the Meijin's son. Some of the players concluded that the Raiji student was stupid.

Akira scowled as his opponent once again destroyed the trapped he prepared. His opponent was good even though he handle the stones in a beginner way.

Hikaru on the other hand had a growing headache.

Soon their game had entered yose and the victor is yet to be determined. The sound of _Pachi_ was heard in the room. The other students of Kaio had stopped their games to watch the duo on the corner.

At long last the game was done Akira counted the Ji to estimate the mokus of each side as Hikaru massage his temples.

"Black has 36 moku and white has 36.5 moku." Akira stated a little shocked. His first impression of the other student was proven wrong.

"Mou… a half point loose. Oh well that was a nice game though. Thanks for the game." Hikaru grinned at the Kaio student before turning his gaze to his teacher who was mentioning to them that it was time to go back. Hikaru stood and was about to walk when the Kaio student asked him "Can we play again?"

Hikaru looked behind him to see the dark haired youth staring at him.

"Do you play NetGo?" asked Hikaru.

"Sometimes…" Akira answered already realizing that NetGo was the only way he can challenge again the Raiji student.

"Great! I play on weekends with the codename of _'revenge'_" Hikaru replied with a smile before jogging towards his classmates and teacher.

A ghost of a smile graced on Akira's face as he replayed the game in his mind.

The Kaio students were stunned at the result but didn't say anything about it.

Yun-sensei the one who was in charge of the Go club smiled as he foresees a great Go match between Kaio and Raiji.

They were already in the bus when Hikaru suddenly remembered that he had forgotten to ask the name of his opponent. He groaned as another headache attacked him.

-----------------------

Yay! One chap done!

Maybe there are a lot of mistakes here and there in this chapter but… oh well… I'm soo bad at grammar. Our group had lost on the war but it was ok. There may be a few scenes with Sai and I promise there will be more on the next one. If you think that this chapter is kind of confusing and just like a filler chapter… well it is needed for the other chapters to work… oh well…

Oh, and is Hikaru's eyes green or brown? I had these pictures where his eyes are green and some are brown. And what about Akira's eyes?

Oh and sorry about the Go game scene I think it's kind of lame… and choppy… oh well…

Reviews!

**Hiyami: **thx for the advice! And thx for the review! I'll try your advice!

**HarbringerLady: **yup, its working but it had a long way to go! thx for the review!

**Ookami Fuu: **here's the next chap! Thx for the review!

**Akuma Memento Mori: **I updated! . thx for the review!

**De Luna: **Yup I think they are so alike maybe because both of their name means Light? And they had both phantoms tailing after them… Thx for the review!

**star:** here's the next chap hope you like it. Thx for the review!

**Hiakaru: **yup! Hikaru's going to be famous but unlike Sai who was unknown to the world Hikaru will be ………… maaaa I can't tell, it will spoil the next chaptersss… T.T but anyways Thx for the review!

R/R:

I'll try to update as soon as I can!

Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 7

**BROTHERS FORVER**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hikaru no Go, so don't sue me.

A/N: This chap will be more of Sai. I don't have any examinations for the next months so I have much free time! anyways thx for the review:hugs all of you : so here's the next chap! Oh and if my grammar irritates you I apologize and please just ignore it.

Chapter 7

White snow was falling from the sky. People of different ages held their coats closer to their body as they walked on different paces, some were in a hurry and some were just strolling. The sky was darkening and the light of the different stores, lamps and cars started to light the street.

Sai glanced up to a billboard to see a banner telling the people that there will be a concert of a famous band. He was wearing an ivory colored jacket and blue pants. He continued his walking until he reached the train station. Today he was going to visit the Touya residence.

Few day ago, Kouyo had invited him over his house since there will be a study session with all the top pros and some of Kouyo's students.

Sai bought a ticket then entered the station and waited behind the yellow line for the next train.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a girl and a boy, who were siblings, were laughing and sharing jokes to one another. Sai eyed them with jealousy. He always wondered if his life will be better if Hikaru had not hated Go. He wondered if he will be discussing games with his younger brother and them later on playing games to pass time and to train.

His thoughts went back to when they were younger. When Hikaru was interested in Go as much as he was. The times when Hikaru asked him to play a game with him every afternoon after his pro matches. Sai's eyes saddened and his lips pursed into thin lines.

A light alerted him that the next train was nearing. A blue train stopped and opened its sliding doors allowing people entrance.

Sai seated himself in one of the unoccupied seats inside the train. Soon the train's door closed and it had started to move.

Sai watched at the scenery by the window. Tall buildings are in view and snows were falling from the sky.

He looked around him and noted that there were not that many people. A couple was huddle at corner, a few students were at the other side and the siblings he saw earlier were across him.

Suddenly one of the siblings, a small girl, looked up to him. She smiled at him as she got close to him. Sai was wondering what the kid wanted when the little girl suddenly grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled it.

"Anee-chan! You have a very beautiful hair!" the little girl squealed in delight. She was wearing a pink jacket and a red pants.

"Maa… imooto, stop that you're hurting her." The little girl's older brother told his little sister. He was wearing a dark blue jacket that match the color of his pants.

Sai had felt his eyebrows twitched at the comment _Anee-chan_ and _her._ Does he really look like a girl? He thought not because guys can make their hair long too right?

"Ugh… can you please loosen you hold of my hair a bit?" Sai asked sweetly at the little girl.

"Hai! Anee-chan!" she said in a high pitch voice.

"We are so sorry miss, my sister really likes long haired people." The elder brother exclaimed.

"Ne, little one, I'm not Anee-chan. It's Aniki." Sai told the little girl and the boy carefully. The two looked at him confused for a moment before the older seemed to realize something.

"Are you a foreigner? Because when we address older female than us we call them Anee-chan and older male is Aniki." The older of the two said to Sai. Sai smiled in return.

"No… I'm not a foreigner and not a miss. I'm a guy." Sai said to the siblings with a smile.

"Eehh… but you look pretty."

"And had long beautiful hair."

"And you don't look male at all." The younger girl said her eyes wide.

Sai smiled sheepishly at the two and started convincing them that he was indeed a guy. It took him ten minutes of explanation and convincing that he had finally manage to convince the two that he was indeed male.

The three talked among themselves until it was time for the siblings to go. They said their goodbyes and Sai felt a little sad as the train started to move again to its next destination.

After another stop Sai got off the train and walked out in the station. Liking the weather even it is cold Sai started to walk to the general direction of the Touya Household.

It was a ten minute walk before Sai reached his destination.

He rung the doorbell and was greeted by Akiko. Sai greeted her with a bow and a smile as she greeted back with the same gestures.

"Please come in Sai-san, the others are in the living room discussing games." Akiko said to Sai as took off his shoes.

He entered the living room and was greeted by several people. There was Kouyo playing against Zama 9-dan. There are also other players in the room who were playing against each other. There was also Ogata Seiji at the other side of the room kneeling beside Kyouyo apparently watching the game. Ashiwara 4-dan was watching the others play and as he glance around he saw Honninbo Sai standing at the door.

Sai looked around and saw Ashiwara smiling at him. He walked towards the 4-dan and sat beside him. The two of them talked for a while before the game between Kouyo and Zama was finished.

They discussed the game, point out some other useful moves and talked about Go in general before the invitation of Korea was announced.

"What?... The Korea will be holding a match at their country?" Ashiwara asked Touya Meijin.

"Yeah, they will hold a competition for amateurs and pros. They invited different pros around the world." Ogata Seiji answered as he turned to Sai.

"They had invited me to come this coming month as a guest pro." Touya Kouyo said the others. The students and lower dans looked at each other while Sai suddenly smilled.

"I was invited to as a guest pro. I received the letter last week." Sai told the others as they too smiled at him and asked him if he was going.

"I wasn't sure at first. I was planning of declining the offer since I can't leave my brother alone with my parents." _Because if I did Hikaru might argue more with father and father might hurt Hikaru as a result. And with me away it is likely to happen. _Were the unvoiced thoughts of Sai. "But if Kouyo-san will be going then I won't mind. Its better if one had company along the way." Sai continued not really wanting to waste such an opportunity to play against players of other countries.

"I also thought about declining but I guess it wouldn't hurt to go." Touya Kouyo said.

The other dans and pros also urged them to go since it will be bad to waste such an invitation. Akiko was carrying a tray of teas and entered the room only to see her husband chuckling and Sai sheepishly smiling at some over exited pros and dans.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Ashiwara suddenly exclaimed earning the eyes of every occupant of the room. Blushing a bit at his sudden outburst he continued "Where is Akira, I haven't seen him anywhere around the house."

"Akira-kun? Oh, he's in his room glued to the computer." Akiko said to Ashiwara as she kneeled down to offer the others tea.

"Computer? Is he doing a project or something?" Ogata-san asked the Meijin.

"No, he's playing some kind of Go on the net. I think it's called NetGo or something. He always plays every weekend against the same opponent." Kouyo answered Seiji.

"I think it's normal to teenagers to be exposed computers seeing my brother was also glued to computers." Sai said to the other pros with a smile.

"Yeah, I think so that is normal. Who was he playing against Touya-sensei?" asked Ashiwara joining the conversation of the three.

"I think someone named _'reverence' _or_ 'revenge'_ or something near those words." Akiko suddenly informed them seeing her husband had difficulties in remembering the name.

Their conversation once again returned to the invitation. Later they were discussing games of the past and some games that were recently played.

Their study session soon ended and some of the pros walked together to the station and others just called a taxi cab after saying goodbye to the Touyas.

It was already past dinner when Sai arrived at home. His parents had waited for him so that they will all eat together. Hikaru though was an exception since he ate already and locked himself in his room.

Sai's smile dropped as he thought of the invitation once again.

'_Will it be a wise decision to leave Hikaru with father and mother alone?' _was what bothers Sai as he eats the fine dinner his mother cooked for them.

-------------------------------

Yay! One chap done again!

This chap is needed for the others to work. I think you all of thinking that going to Korea means Ko Yong-ha, no he won't appear anytime soon but he will appear in the future! Because I like his hair style!

I think this chap is some choppy like my other chaps but… as before… oh well…

Reveiws!

**De Luna:** nope Hikaru does not have his hair normal. The blonde bangs just lessen a bit because I assume that his hair also grows longer so that means hair cut. And yes there are significances as to why I'm changing his hair color. It will be black hair with blonde highlights in the bangs! Oh thx for reviewing!

**dragon-wing3: **Oh thanks… :grins: I'll keep it up and Thx for the review!

**GiftFromBelow: **this plot was originated for a game titled Rising Force Online but there was no section of that game in FFnet so I just looked for another section to create the fic. And I'll keep writing. Thx for the review!

**Ookami Fuu:** here I had updated! Thx for reviewing!

**star: **here's an update! The white fan was the one Sai always hold in the anime/manga. I thought that because Sai was not a ghost here it is better if Hikaru give it to him as a present. thx for reviewing!

**Hiyami: **Yup my exams are over and the next one will still be one month away! And I'll try to update more! Thx for the review!

**LittleNK: **Wow! Really you like it:jumps around in joy: sword fighting HikaGo sounds not bad but I can't write good fighting scenes. T.T '_To be honest, I have a character in my fic which has a similar personality as your Hikaru. You'll see him soon :)' _what fic is that? I wanna read it! I can't wait:D about Hikaru's school Masao (is that his father real name?) thought that Raiji will be the best candidate cause he heard that it was Kaio's rival school.

Oh and here are the ages!

Hikaru is currently 12, Waya had played against him when he was 11.

Sai is 6 years older than Hikaru so that means he's 18.

Why did Waya-san thought that Hikaru was 3-dan? it'sbecause Hikaru had studied Go for 5 years by reading tactis, games of other players and specially his brother's own matches. And with his high memory I think it was possible.

I'll try to update and write longer!

Ja Ne!


	9. Chapter 8

**BROTHERS FOREVER**

**Disclaime: **I don't own Hikaru no Go

A/N: NEEEEEE! Here's the next chapter! I wanted to thank those who reviewed! I think this chapter is kinda confusing so… I apologize if the grammar irritates you and please just ignore it… comments, suggestions, questions, simple and violent reactions are welcome.

Chapter 8

It was starting do darken when Waya Yoshitaka decided to play Go on the net. It had bean months since the last time he had played online. Moroshita, his sensei, had him to train really hard for the coming Young Lion's tournament which was a few days away. He was always in his sensei's house every weekend and he had lots of homework from school. So the result was that he couldn't play NetGo.

So when he went to the NetGo website and saw _'revenge'_ was log-on he nearly jumped with happiness. _'Revenge' _was playing a game and Waya had to grin as he saw that there were many spectators watching the game. If there was another player he idolized rather than Sai his next choice would be _'revenge'_.

'_Revenge'_ is not like Sai. Sai is a person Waya would worship and follow if he was some kind of god. He idolized Sai because of his strength that was always shown whenever he played Go. He idolized Sai because Waya can't be like him. Waya couldn't reach that kind of strength and intelligence Sai was radiating. The hands Sai could play when he cut his opponents in half, the strategies that Sai could execute were beyond what Waya could formulate.

'_Revenge'_ on the other is imperfect if compared to Sai. Those who played against Sai could not see any flaws on his games. _'Revenge' _had lots of flaws especially when the game would enter yose. Waya had seen the games of _'revenge' _from the very first time he appeared on the net.

When they had first played, Waya was amused that someone who could only use simple hands would make the simple game a grand one. _'Revenge'_ had lots of creative strategies that were the same yet unlike the stategy of Waya's idol, Sai.

Of course _'revenge'_ also had his flaws, which consist of mistake hands and his yose skills. Though some of his mistake hands were traps and some were just simply a mistake. It was like having a life and death situation.

Waya had watched _'revenge's _games after their first game and chatted with him sometimes. Waya only learned was that _'revenge'_ was indeed Japanese, that he lived in Tokyo and that he was only eleven. Waya has been quite shocked of the age but thought that there were other children that were younger and much more skilled than him. Waya on that time needed to suppress a growl as he remembered one Touya Akira.

He had asked _'revenge's_ real name but he only replied to it with _"that's for me to know and for you to find out."_

Waya was snapped out of his thoughts when the game _'revenge' _and _'akira' _had been decided. _'Revenge' _had won the game with a moku higher than _'akira'_. Waya grimaced at the codename as it reminded him of a certain Go prodigy.

Suddenly grinning, Waya Yoshitaka requested for a game against _'revenge'._ It was after a few minutes later that they had started the game.

----------------------

Locked on his room, Touya Akira smiled a little as _'revenge'_ played his hand. He had declined the offer of playing against other pros in his father's saloon earlier that day. Akira though was a little hesitant when his father had told him that Sai was coming too.

His father looked at him oddly as Akira had said that he will play Go on the net. His mother chuckled a little saying something like electricity bills going up.

If he was to choose, would he rather go with his father and play empty victories against some who he could easily defeat and some others who could crush him easily? Or would he rather play with someone who he could not predict if he will win or loss? Someone who could bring the trill of fighting where one couldn't predict if they were winning or losing.

Deciding that attacking at the lower area was a good idea, Akira played his hand. Minutes later a sound of 'patchi' from his speakers told Akira that _'revenge'_ had played his move.

The day when Akira first played against _'revenge'_ face to face was an event he couldn't and wouldn't forget. It was on that day that he had experienced a game where he couldn't see far ahead if he was winning or losing. A game so trilling and exiting that he would do anything to play it again.

So that's the reason why Akira declined the invitation of playing against other pros and the opportunity of playing with Sai.

If he was going to select between Sai and _'revenge'_ to become his rival he would rather pick _'revenge'_ than Sai for various reasons. He would not choose Sai because he could easily crush and cut him in half. Another reason for it because Sai was his father's rival. And lastly because sometimes when he played against Sai and Akira lost his confidence on playing seems to lower. Maybe because when they were playing the thought of not being able to play such a strong Go reminded him clearly that he was playing someone he could not defeat.

He would prefer _'revenge'_ because unlike Sai who he couldn't defeat, '_revenge'_ could be defeated though managing to defeat him was a little challenging. Another was because _'revenge'_ had weaknesses that he could attack on and strengths that he must avoid.

So Akira had decided that he would rather go for a goal where he could reach something rather than a goal that seems unreachable.

So completely on his musings, Akira was distracted on his game that resulted on him losing and _'revenge'_ winning by a moku. He lost but the game was good and he was satisfied with that.

He sent another request of challenge against _'revenge'_ but was unable to play with him on the next match. He raised an eyebrow as _'revenge'_ and someone named _'zelda'_ played a match. A growl suddenly escaped from him. Akira didn't mind it even though it was very unlikely of him to growl and just watched the game that was supposed to be his match.

-----------------------

Hikaru massage his temples slightly as he thought of a strategy on how he was to trap _'akira'._

He knew he was playing against the son of the meijin and was surprised that he was growing stronger. Or was it just that _'akira' _was weak?

"_Nope very unlikely seeing he is considered as a prodigy on Go aside from brother…" _Hikaru thought as he played another hand.

When he got home after they had visited Kaio, Hikaru suddenly remembered who he was playing with. Touya Akira, the son of Touya Meijin and a Go prodigy.

Hikaru had banged his head on the living room wall that time successfully surprising his parents and brother. His father suddenly gave him a lecture as a Hikaru saw some stars circling his head. His mother together with his brother was chuckling on the background.

In that very short moment in time, others would think of it as a picture of a happy family. But it ended quickly.

Hikaru had recovered from his dizziness and ran up to his room while shouting the lines of 'I'll eat later!' Hikaru had researched in the net to confirm if the Kaio student was really Touya Akira. Minutes later, the information was confirmed and Hikaru had started doing his project occasionally whining about how come their teachers dumped them all of a sudden with homeworks to no one in particular.

He was out of his mussing as he heard a 'patchi' and focused back on the game.

Their game soon ended with Hikaru winning with a moku. Hikaru had danced around his room and was grinning like a fool.

He was about to play another game with _'akira'_ but saw many request for a game was flooding his screen. He canceled some and skipped some until he found _'akira's_ name. He was about to accept the request when another name appeared and accidentally accepted _'zelda's_ request.

He grinned as he recognized '_zelda'_ and played a game with him.

Twenty minutes later _'zelda'_ resigned and Hikaru was once again flooded with request. He saw _'akira's _name again and was about to accept it if his mother didn't suddenly called him.

"Hikaru! Akari's here!"

"Can you please tell her to come up?" shouted Hikaru from his room.

Akari seconds later was in his room and seated herself in the carpeted floor as Hikaru typed some goodbye messages to Zelda and thanking him for a good game and some apology to Akira for not being able to play anymore and promised to play again tomorrow.

"Ne, what's up?" Hikaru asked Akari after he closed the window of NetGo and seated across her on the carpeted floor.

"About the "Project", the others are done with the animation and sounds. They said we should go to Kaffu-chan's house tomorrow." Akira stated like reporting the weather to her viewers.

"Oookay…" Hikaru said while eyeing Akari with wary.

"Ne, ne guess what?" Akari started.

"What?"

"I'm a member of the Go club of Haze Jr. High!" Akari declared proudly.

"Oh that is nice." Hikaru said while clapping his hand mockingly.

"Oh… what about you? What club are you in?" Akari asked eagerly wanting to know her friend's club.

"I'm in …"

---------------------

Akira sighed as he shut down his computer. It was five in the afternoon and he had decided that he might as well do his homework before his father comes home and before dinner.

His eyes suddenly snapped open as he once again forgot to ask _'revenge' _his real name for what seems like a thousand time since they played. He might as well visit Raiji Jr. High sometime soon.

---------------------

One chap done! I hope you enjoyed it…

I think there are a lot of confusing words there since I think it confused me while writing or typing. -.-

Oh and is Waya's name Yoshitaka? I also think there are many mistakes here and there but… oh well…

Anyways can you guess what Hikaru's club is? (grins)

Reviews!

**thuthy-thuthy: **thx for the review! And here's my update hope you enjoyed it. About Hikaru going to Korea nope he's not going :( but Hikaru and Sai will eventually play each other don't worry!

**Hiakaru:** Thx for the review and here's an update!

**LittleNK:** Thx for your review! oh and about what will happen to Akira if he was going to Raiji… you'll know on the next chapter! And about his reaction of finding that Hikaru was Sai's brother …… hmm I don't know yet ;

**GiftFromBelow:** Here I updated! Thx for the review! XD

**Storywritter10791 and kage.exe: **thx for the review and here's an update!

**Hiyami: ** Ne, Hiyami-san I'm a –kun…… but no offense since dad and mom calls me Kin-kun… -.- and when is Akira going to find out Hikaru is Sai's brother… I think it will be a bit later but he'll know it eventually. Thx for the review!

**star: **no problem! I also thought that Sai was a girl in the first few chapters but he my mom said that he was a guy and I was like O.o? oh and don't worry about being hyper because I'm hyper too! thx for the review!

I'll update once I'm done with the next chapter and that will be soon!

Ja Ne!


	10. Chapter 9

**BROTHERS FOREVER**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hikaru no Go

A/N: Wa it has been a week since I updated! Waa! T.T I was so busy I couldn't write anything at all! Wa! So here is the dreaded Chapter 9, unbeta, and of course well… :shrugs: anyways hope you enjoy this chapter and review! before that I apologize for my grammatical errors I hope you can forgive me for it. Oh and THX for the reviews :hugs you all:

Chapter 9

Sai was walking up the stair holding a beverage bottle with his left hand. His long black/violet hair was tied in a low ponytail. His white long-sleeved shirt matched his gray pants. As he neared the second floor, he heard laughter. He stood for a moment before he realized that voice was feminine. He recognize that voice, it was Akari's.

"Bwahahahahaha! I can't believe it!"

"There is nothing wrong with it though!" A male voice shouted, definitely Hikaru's.

"But… but… wahahaha hell has frozen! Hahahaha!" Akari continued on her laughter.

Sai shook his head he then twisted the cover of his beverage bottle to drin. He had gulped a few as he heard Hikaru shouted "Could you stop laughing!"

"But… but… you… you… joined… the DANCE club!"

Sai spat out his beverage all of the sudden and staining the floor with orange juice. Sai's wide eyes stared at the closed door of his brother's room and imagined Hikaru dancing.

Sai suddenly laughed and he clutched his stomach to make more effect. His loud laughter caused Hikaru to open his door and peak outside of his room.

"What! You too? What is wrong with the two of you! I can dance too you know!" Hikaru exclaimed at the two people who seems had no intention of stopping from their laughter.

"I just can't imagine you dancing." Sai successfully said between his hysterical laughter.

"I agree with Sai-nisan." Akari agreed between her laughter then she clutched her stomach as she laughed harder.

"Hmmp." Hikaru pouted at the two before he shook his head and muttered something like _'you'll have stomachache later you know."_

----------------------------------

It was Friday and Touya Akira found himself in front of Raiji Jr. High. Akira was dressed in his normal dark blue jacket with grey pants. Earlier that day he brought a few of his civilian clothes to Kaio Jr. High. He brought it so that when they are dismissed from school he can enter and exit Raiji High in one piece.

Why did he need civilian clothes and not just enter Raiji in uniform? It's simple. Raiji and Kaio are rival schools. So imagine what the students might do once they know you're from their rival school. Akira shuddered.

With a brave step, Akira entered the rival school wishing that no student would recognize him.

He needed to find 'revenge' and ask for his real name. Then after that maybe a Go match. Akira suddenly stopped in his tracks and briefly wondered what club would 'revenge' be in?

'Maybe the Go club?' Akira thought and asked a passing student if he knew where the Go club is. The student politely pointed to a corridor and said "Room 301."

Akira followed the direction given by the student and soon found the room. His hand almost grabbed the doorknob if the door hadn't been opened. A boy wearing glasses and the official uniform of Raiji looked at Akira coolly.

"Uh… Good afternoon, I'm looking for a friend and wondered if he's in this club." Akira politely said to the Raiji student.

"Oh, may I know his name?" The student asked while pushing his glasses upward to prevent it from falling.

"Uh… that's why I'm here. I don't really know his name." Akira replied slightly blushing at the thought that he was looking for someone he doesn't even know the name.

"Oh…" the Raiji student muttered.

"Oi! Kurasu-san, look for him already!" Someone shouted from the inside of the room.

"Hai" Kurasu, the Raiji student in front of Touya, shouted back.

"Ano, maybe you know what he looks like?" Kurasu asked Akira.

"He has bleached bangs." Akira answered back the trademark he remembered from the image of 'revenge'.

"Hmm… There are lots of students here with bleached bangs. Maybe you should look over at the sport clubs." Kurasu advised Akira and pointed some directions.

As Akira neared his destination he heard something that caused his breath to stop for a while.

"Kurasu! Hurry and looked around the parking lot! Honninbo Sai must be there waiting for his younger brother!"

Akira was tempted to follow the retreating form of Kurasu but decided against it. He could always ask Sai himself to introduce his brother to him, right?

Arika then walked to where he assumed was the soccer field.

It was already half an hour before Akira decided to just go home. When he reached the court a while ago, he hadn't saw 'revenge' so the players suggested he should check the computer club. When he entered the computer room he also hadn't spotted 'revenge' so the result was he almost entered all the clubs at the school.

Exhausted from walking around, Akira sat in a bench next to a big door and a vending machine. There was music inside the room and a female voice counting along with heavy steps. Akira wondered what was inside when the music stopped and the female voice shouted "Ok. That's enough for today. Let's all go home and get some rest!"

The door slammed open and a sexy woman, wearing fitted outfit, emerge from within. Then next to the female to come out was a group of male and female sweating from head to toe. Akira scanned the group and spotted a bleached bang person approaching him.

Hikaru had spotted Akira seating on the bench. He grinned as a greeting at the other boy and sat next to him while rubbing the towel on his face.

"Yo!" Hikaru greeted Akira.

"Good afternoon." Akira greeted back. _'Why is he on the dance club?'_ Akira thought.

"Ano, may I ask why are you here?" Hikaru went to the point since he wanted to just go home and sleep.

"Ah… I was here to ask you you're name…" Akira answered blushing slightly at the ridiculous reason.

"Wha!" Hikaru stared at him for a moment before he started laughing. It was a good thing most of the students were already far ahead.

"You came here just to ask my name? Hahaha. We'll we wouldn't want to waste the effort for you going here now can we? You can call me Hikaru." Hikaru bowed to Akira.

"You can call me Akira." Akira bowed back now content that he wouldn't be bothered by his conscience of not knowing the other boy's name. He was about to ask Hikaru's Surname if it wasn't for the thought of Sai's brother was at the school.

"Uh… I think it's getting late, I think I must go home now." Akira gave a logical reason to Hikaru so that might catch Sai at the parking lot. If ever Sai was there.

"Yeah, I must go home too. Goodbye and have a nice ride back home." Hikaru bowed to Akira once again.

"You too." Akira returned the bow back before heading to the parking lot.

Hikaru stood there for a while watching Akira's retreating form. Moments later a voice broke the silence.

"That's Touya Akira right? The Meijin's son?" A boy with brown hair gelled to spike asked Hikaru.

"Yup. How come you know?" Hikaru asked the boy beside him.

"My uncle is professional Go player." The other boy simply answered.

Hikaru huffed at the answer before heading to the direction of the lockers with the other boy trailing him behind.

----------------------------------

That night was a sad moment for Sai. He's leaving his parents and younger brother to go to Korea. His traveling bag was already full of clothes and some important stuff. He was currently waiting for a taxicab outside their house together with his parents.

His mother was sobbing and asking him to call them and take good care of himself. His father was asking him to be careful and have fun there.

Sai was bitterly smiling thinking that he'll miss his parents dearly. He glanced up and saw the curtains on Hikaru's window slightly parted. Sai smiled and waved a hand that cause the curtain to close.

Moments later Sai was seating in the taxicab feeling exited. He was to meet Touya-Meijin and Akiko at the airport. Akira was left behind with his aunt who came to look over him.

Sai could feel great things are going to happen and couldn't wait to participate at the tournament

Hikaru on the other hand couldn't help but feel anxious. He could feel something terrible was going to happen.

------------------------

Ha! Done! Hope you enjoy!

I think this chapter is pretty bland and choppy... and I think everyone is OoC… oh well

Oh about Hikaru's club it was my friend's idea. The asked me if Hikaru was a dancer since I brought a picture of Hikaru in baggy pants and long sleeve shirt. I asked him why he thought that he answered to me 'His clothes fitted for street dancing'. O.o

Anyways I apologize if this chapter took long to be updated.

Reviews!

**Hiakaru: **Hmm… I'm not sure yet, my original plan was he'll eventually find it out but I'm having a second thought though. Thx for the reviews!

**GiftFromBelow:** You play PandaNet too? Cool! I also play but I forgot my password and username -.- 'turned into a Neopets theme' yeah that would be cool, a panda playing Go. :D

Thx for the review!

**star:** wow your really hype, I wonder if you're hyper than me. Oh well thx for the review and about Sai knowing Hikaru is revenge is all planned out but Akira already knew what revenge looked like but doesn't know that it was Sai's brother.

**Hiyami:** Here's the update! Thx for the review and sorry for the long wait.

**ebullience-JJ**Hmm, nice idea… about Hikaru stepping in the pro world… I'm still thinking about it… oh thx for the review!

**LittleNK: **Do you like Hikaru's club or hate it? Thx for the review!

**Cheska:** Yeah I tend to make a lot of grammatical errors so I had an editor at the school, but she could edit this since she doesn't know the whole story of Hikaru no Go. I apologize if my grammar irritates you. And Thx for the review! I'm glad you like the story…

I had a game tomorrow so… waaa T.T

Oh and by the way is there anyone out there had time to be my beta?

Wish you all a good day!

Ja Ne!


	11. Chapter 10

**BROTHERS FOREVER**

**Discaimer: **I don't own Hikaru no Go

A/N: Yo! Thx for the reviews! And here is the next chapter! I wanna thank LittleNK for reminding me about Heihachi. And because of that idea it made my story line more complete:hugs Littlenk: and before reading I apologize if my grammar is bad. I know it sucks even my English teacher tells me so… so I apologize… anyways enjoys this chapter…

Chapter 10

Heihachi closed the door after he bid Hikaru a good night rest. It had been a week since Hikaru had started living in Hikaru's grandparent's house.

Heihachi grimaced as he recalled the night Hikaru came.

It was already pass ten in the night when a knock was heard through the whole house. Heihachi who was preparing to sleep at that time scowled and wished to himself who ever was outside the door would just go away.

The knock never stopped. So the only choice Heihachi had was to answer the door and give a piece of his mind to whoever was knocking. He opened the door only to catch a falling body.

Hikaru was soaked from head to toe. His dark blue shirt was darker than usual and his baggy pants were heavy. He had a yellow backpack and his hair was dripping water.

Heihachi breath hitched when he saw Hikaru's face.

Hikaru supported a black eye and a swollen cheek. His lip was also chapped. It looked like someone beaten him.

Hikaru groaned and opened his eyes, duller than it's original color, and looked at Heihachi. He smiled a little before he fell into unconsciousness.

Heihachi carried Hikaru to the living room. He placed Hikaru on the couch. He hadn't even thought that placing Hikaru there will soak his couch. Minutes later Hikaru's grandmother came to the living room.

Heihachi smiled grimly at the memory.

After that incident he went to his daughter and son-in-law's house. He had asked Mitsuko about what happened that caused Hikaru to run away from home. She just answered him that she doesn't know because she was shopping that time.

"When I returned home, Hikaru bumped into be along the way. I called his name but he never looked back." Mitsuko reasoned with Heihachi.

When Hikaru's father had arrived from work Heihachi asked him of what happened. Hikaru's father only answered that they had a fight but nothing more than verbal fight.

Heihachi doubted Hikaru's father's reason.

Hikaru's father then suggested that Hikaru must live with Hikaru's grandparents for a while because they may fight again now that Sai was far away.

Heihachi eventually agreed and asked how long. Hikaru's father answered him if maybe until he is older to rent his own apartment. Heihachi just raised his eyebrow on this statement.

He then called Hikaru at school and told him the plan that was just discussed. Hikaru agreed right away and asked if he should go home early.

When the two of them was finished on their short conversation he called the moving company. A hour later a truck with a sign "MOVING FROM HOUSE TO HOUSE" came and knock on the door.

Two men introduced themselves as the one who will carry the stuffs. When they were in front of Hikaru's bedroom door they're eyebrows were twitching madly.

Hikaru's door was totally shut. They can't open it with any keys. So the two destroyed the boy's bedroom door and entered the tidy room. Mitsuko gasped in awe at the cleanliness at the room and Hikaru's father's eyes widen a bit. Heihachi chuckled softly and entered the room.

The two men had carried the bed downstairs with Hikaru's parents.

A bookshelf caught Heihachi interest. The bookshelf was full of magazines on video games and manga. He pulled out one and was surprised when kifus fell on the ground.

'_Since when did Hikaru started appreciating Go? And where did he got this stuffs?'_

Heihachi hastily replaced the kifus back on the magazine and placed the books on a box. When the two men came back the books were all placed inside the box.

It was a good thing that the two hadn't asked any questions. He hadn't known if he could answer them at all.

Hikaru's stuff had arrived at his grandfather's house before Hikaru arrived from school.

It was also a good thing and Hikaru's grandparents considered Hikaru's arrival at their house as a blessing. Their life was livelier than the pass few years. Now Hikaru's grandparents had more time with their favorite grandson.

---------------------------------

Shindo Hikaru was currently at a computer shop together with his club mate, Shinku Natsukaze. Shinku was currently surfing the net while Hikaru was researching about his homework.

Shinku was the same year with Hikaru. Shinku was also older by a year. Shinku's hair was brown and was gelled to spike up. He had his left ear pierced but has no earring. He was from section 2 while Hikaru was from section 4. They had first met on the club and had been friends since then. They had something in common and that was they had both agreed that Raiji was insane.

"Maaa… it's so boring…" whined Shinku beside Hikaru.

"I agree…"

Shinku's face suddenly twisted as if he was thinking. Then he typed something and grinned to himself.

Hikaru on the other hand opened a new internet explorer and typed on the website bar the NetGo's URL.

He log-in as 'revenge' and waited for a while. After a few minutes Hikaru receive a request for a game from 'jibaku'.

'_Weird name…' _Hikaru thought and accepted the request.

Minutes later, Hikaru really regretted accepting the game. 'Jibaku' was a strong player. Hikaru already had his headache after a few moves and it was continuing to grow. Hikaru's brain was on over drive, thinking all possible ways, moves and planning at the same time.

'_It's impossible to outplay this player…'_ Hikaru thought and was about to give up when he saw the small opening. It was so small that it was near impossible to see it.

Then Hikaru suddenly realized his opponent's way of Go. It was suicide. More accurately jibaku means suicide bombing.

Hikaru played his hand and was not surprised when his opponent resigned. After the game he immediately exited the website and closed all of the windows. He then saved his files and stored it in a disk. He rubbed his temple and cursed 'jibaku' for giving him a headache.

Hikaru stood as Shinku also stood up.

"You finished?" Shinku asked rubbing his head a bit.

"Yeah."

When they exited the building Shinku and Hikaru asked a question at the same time.

"What did you surf on the net that made you massage your head?"

They looked at each other waiting for the other to answer. When no one answered first both of them answered at the same time.

"NetGo"

They're eyes widen then suddenly both of the pointed at each other then exclaimed.

"REVENGE"

"JIBAKU"

"Wahahahahaha, I thought you hate Go." Shinku laughed while Hikaru scowl.

"Yes, I dislike Go and my brother."

"Oh, who's your brother?" Asked Shinku.

"Honninbo Sai." Answered Hikaru as he started to walk away.

"Wahahahahahahahahahaha!" Shinku laughed and fell on his kness while clutching his stomach.

"What's so funny?" Hikaru asked.

"I… (gasp) must… (haha) introduce you… (wahhahaha) to my uncle!" exclaimed Shinku before continuing in his laughter.

----------------------------------

Done!

There may be mistakes here and there but please just ignore it… waaa oh and I wonder who's that uncle…. Hmmmm (grins) can you guess? I think I'm a bit sadist on this fic… poor Hikaru-san I'm so sorry! And I think every one again is a bit Ooc… -.-

This chap is choppy I guess…. Oh and does anybody out there knew Hikaru's father's name?

Oh and sorry about the lame naming … I think Shinku means crimson, natsu means summer and kaze means wind… I can't come up with any more names… jibaku means suicide bombing and that is Shinku's Go! Suicide!

Reviews!

**GiftFromBelow:** Yeah Go-playing Panda Mascot would be cool:D why Hikaru and Akira don't call themselves Shindo and Touya? Well they had been friends for some time and always plays Go so Hikaru introduced himself as Hikaru for more friendly terms and he doesn't want Akira to know that he's a Shindo because Sai is also a Shindo. Thx for the review!

**Chibura: **I'm glad you like it:D well here's the other chap! Hope you like it and thx for the review!

**star:** It's street dancing and more likely the moderize dance that teenagers now dance. Thx for the review!

**LittleNK: **Hmmm. Ballet? Hikaru in a Tutu? O.o WAAAAAA:faints: oh and the pro uncle….(grins) thx for the review!

**thuyhy-thuyhy: **nooooo! I don't want Sai to die that's why I let him live here! Oh thx for the review!

**Rebbi:** NOOOO! I also like Sai to live! What I mean about the something terrible is Gonna happen… it means it was meant to happen to Hikaru, not Sai… Thx for the review and I hope you liked this chap!


	12. Chapter 11

**BROTHERS FOREVER**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hikaru no Go

A/N: here's chapter 11! I had decided that I'll update twice or trice a week or more! . I think the characters in this chapter is kind of Ooc besides my Oc… well anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologize for my mistakes. Oh and THX for the reviews!

Chapter 11

Hikaru sat at a bench with Akari at his side. Hikaru was wearing a black t-shirt with yellow strips, black pants and a black rubber shoes. He had a yellow cap with a black number five on it. Akari was wearing a pink top with a blue skirt. She had her hair clipped and was scanning the place looking bored.

Hikaru scanned the place and winced when a loud screeched was heard from the distance. They were currently at the train station. There were many people since it was Saturday. In a corner were a group of teenagers shouting at each other and laughing loud.

"Maaa, what's taking him so long?" Akari whined beside Hikaru.

"Maybe he woke up late again." Hikaru supplied a fact. If there was one thing to describe Shinku, it will be 'heavy sleeper'.

Hikaru remembered the day when he was asked to call a student from another classroom. As he walked in the corridor he passed Shinku. Shinku at that day was sleeping while leaning at the wall and was carrying two bucket full of water. Hikaru at that time just blinked at the sight.

Akari raised an eyebrow when Hikaru suddenly chuckled. Akari shudder and shook Hikaru.

"Hikaru! Don't just laugh without a reason!"

"Sorry, I just remembered a very memorable incident." Hikaru grinned at Akari.

"Yeah right. Ne, by the way how is Sai doing? I thought he'll be on Korea for a month?" Akari asked Hikaru who grimaced.

"No. He's only there for three weeks. Grandpa told me that when Sai got home he became hysterical thinking I ran away. Father calmed him down by saying I was with grandfather. The next day he visited grandpa and grandma but I was not home at that time so he didn't see me." Hikaru told Akari who was listening intently.

"Oh, so what's he doing now?" Akari asked once more at Hikaru who looked like was in deep thought.

"Mainly playing Go… I think he'll be playing with someone named 'Ogata 9-dan' this coming Wednesday."

"Hmm… Oh! How about the NetGo?" Akari asked. She couldn't visit Hikaru anymore since he's living far from her home now.

"Hmm… well it's nearly done and has more animation on it. I was playing with it last night and was looking for bugs but I guess the animation has no more problems. My only problem once I'm done with the maps is the server."

"Ohh…"

"HEY!" Hikaru and Akari looked at the same time at the source of the voice and noticed that it was Shinku. He was wearing a white polo shirt with a sign 'Wacha Looking At?' in teal bold letters. His was wearing a dark green cargo pants and a pair of white rubber shoes.

"Sorry guys. I over slept." Shinku grinned at the two sheepishly. Hikaru mouthed '_I told you'_ at Akari who was scowling at Shinku.

"I guess we should go now. Uncle won't be happy if we keep him waiting." Shinku said at Hikaru and Akari.

"If you weren't late I'm sure he'll be much happier since we're early." Akari mumbled besides Shinku who just grinned at her. Hikaru just watched the two chuckling.

They waited for the train for a while. They immediately rode the next one that stopped. They looked for a seat near the door.

"Ne, about the NetGo, how will you introduce it to the public?" Shinku asked Hikaru once they had been seated.

"I haven't thought about that." Hikaru stated the truth. It never crossed his mind since he was too busy recreating the game.

"You know about it?" Akari asked a bit surprised. She looked at Hikaru then at Shinku before she looked again at Hikaru.

"Yeah… since I play NetGo, I thought I might help a bit." Shinku answered Akari.

"I thought that since the three of us plays go, maybe we should be the admins of game…" Hikaru suddenly stated out of the blue. Akari looked at him surprised while Shinku looked ecstatic.

"Yeah! I'll be an admin!" Shinku exclaimed while Akari looked unsure.

"Hikaru… but I'm not that good… I may be in the Go club but were only few and not that strong…"

"That's not a problem! I'll ask uncle if he can teach us on weekends!" Shinku exclaimed beside Hikaru.

"You can do that? I thought he's a pro… me must be busy…" Hikaru asked Shinku who just grinned at him.

"Not actually. And I think he'll not refuse you though." Shinku said to Hikaru. Shinku's eyes were full of mirth Hikaru was slowly backing away.

"You're thinking of something, aren't you?" Akari asked Shinku. Apparently she was worried of what was Shinku was thinking.

"Yup! And you will see it once we got there!"

--------------------------------

Ogata Seiji was currently seating in front of his personal computer. He was browsing the e-bay for some useful stuff while waiting for his tardy nephew. His nephew had inherited his tardiness from his father, Seiji's brother.

Seiji grumbled about something sounding like _'genes'_. _'I swear if I hadn't looked like my brother people would not even suspect we're siblings._'

He looked at his watch and sighed. It was already pass ten. He was about to decide that he'll just go to the institute when the door bell rang.

"Finally." Ogata 9-dan mumbled.

When he opened the door he was surprised when he saw who was outside. Outside were his nephew and two more teenagers. Apparently Shinku brought his friends along.

"YO! Uncle!" Shinku greeted his uncle who narrowed his eyes and looked at the teenagers behind his nephew.

Behind Shinku, Hikaru and Akari gulped while thinking about the same thing. _'He's scary…'_

"Oh! Uncle Seiji, meet Hikaru and Akari-san. Hikaru, Akari-san meet my uncle, Ogata Seiji." Shinku introduce with enthusiasm.

"Nice to meet you." Hikaru and Akari bowed with respect at the older man not wanting to be in his bad side.

"Nice to meet you too. I think we should all go to the living room." Seiji opened the door to let the teenagers in.

They entered the living room and seated at the sofa. Shinku then proposed their plan at Seiji who was wiping his glasses with a piece of cloth.

"Hmm… I don't know if I had any time on weekends but I'll look." Seiji said to the three while preventing himself from touching his cigarette. He thought about the teenagers' health if he smoked in front of them.

"So how are you feeling for your upcoming title match?" Shinku asked like a professional member of the media.

"_Nervous_" the 9-dan said sarcastically. "I knew I had no chance of beating him so why would I feel anything…" Seiji said and mumbled _'I hate that guy.'_ He mumbled so quietly that it was a wonder how come Hikaru heard him.

"You hate him?" Hikaru suddenly asked Seiji. Hikaru was looking with wide eyes at the pro.

"Of course. The others might like him but I hate him. I mean he will smile at you sweetly after your match and mock you for playing and will ask you again to play with him knowing he'll just crush you."

Hikaru just looked at him. Akari was blinking her eyes. Shinku was containing himself from laughing but was obviously failing to do so.

"I hate Sai that I think I could write a whole book of the reasons why." He continued not minding Shinku who was now laughing. "I even hate his hair. What kind of guy would make his hair as long as that? I was even wondering if he wanted to be in a shampoo commercial." Shinku by now was laughing his heart out. His laughter only stopped when Hikaru suddenly laughed.

Seiji stopped from his rumbling and looked at the teenager who was laughing. When Hikaru stopped, Seiji was taken aback by his words.

"So you wanna know some tips of Sai's moves?"

Shinku just snickered while Akari just smiled. Seiji narrowed his eyes and asked Hikaru. "How can you give me some tips on it?"

"How can I not when I'm Shindo Hikaru, Sai's younger brother?" Hikaru said looking straight to Seiji's eyes. If people would look at the right now they will turn around since they will think that the kid was scary. Though on Hikaru's mind _'Waaa… He's scarier when you look at his straight on.'_ Hikaru was more afraid than what it looks like.

Seiji looked at the teenager with blond bangs with shocked. He had seen Sai's brother when he was younger and to see the cheerful child turn out to be this was outrageous. He was about to accept it when Hikaru beat him to it.

"On one condition though… You'll train us on weekends."

'_So there is a bargain…'_ Seiji thought. Seiji was debating to himself if he would accept it or decline. He answered Hikaru with "I'll think about it."

He needed more time.

--------------------------------------

Chapter 11 done!

I wonder if I got Seiji's character or it's too Ooc… I need you to tell me if he's Ooc or not…

I'm not really a fan of Seiji so I don't know his character that much so don't sue me…T.T

Oh once again I think I had many mistakes so yeah…. I apologize if it offends you…

Reviews!

**GiftFromBelow:** Jibaku sounds scary? Yeah I agree with you… How is Shinku's Go like suicide… well it's like this… he plays hands that are to kill both the sides (white and black) but will eventually crush his opponent with the chance of 50/50. It is like he'll need to kill his pieces to destroy his opponent. . hope that makes sense… Thx for the review!

**Rebbi:** Yup I read Death Note! It was so cool! I mean it was my first time to read a manga with the main as the killer and the villain is the police! Thx for the review! oh and yes Hikaru will meet Waya and the others though he's not going to be an Insei.

**thuyhy-thuyhy:** I didn't mean to make them like that but I need them like that for the story to continue. . anyways thx for the review and hope you like this chap.

**star:** thx for the review and about the incident it also happened to me when I read LittleNK's fanfic. . 

**LittleNK**: No its not Morishita… . hope you're not offended on how I use Seiji… I don't really know his character well…Thx for the review!

Ya! I had nothing more to say other than…

Ja Ne!


	13. Chapter 12

**BROTHERS FOREVER**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hikaru no Go, Ragnarok Online, Gravity and Triggersoft.

A/N: Thx for the reviews! So here's the next chap! Unedited and choppy! I apologize if my grammar irritates you… I suck at it and I barely pass my English… -.- hope you enjoy this chap….

Chapter 12

The sound of footsteps and a fast music was the only sound one can hear at the large room. A female in red top and tight pants overlooked at the group of young men and women who were dancing on the floor. The moves are all synchronized but a pair of boys caught her eyes.

Shindo Hikaru and Shinku Natsukaze were now second year junior high students. They started dancing only last year. Both of them dance lively and the way they put so much enthusiasm makes the dance beautiful even though it was street dance.

The music stopped with the group of young men and women in a final formation. The instructress clapped here hand and congratulate the teens on their good performance.

"Shindo-san and Natsukaze-san can I speak with you for a minute?" the instructor called the two teen as the other dancers went home.

"What is it Miss Urusage?" Shinku asked slightly annoyed that their sensei delayed him from going home.

"I have something to propose to the two of you, but I will tell it someday because I don't know if it was approved already."

"Hm? Then that's not a proposition." Beside the instructor Hikaru said.

"Yeah right" The instructor's eyebrow twitched before she continued on her talking "Anyways congratulations to the good job on dancing."

"No big deal." Shinku said smugly before yawning. "I guess I should go now."

"Me too. Grandpa might worry if I'm later than six." Hikaru then started to walk towards the door after a quick goodbye to their instructor.

"Hey! Wait up!" Shinku shouted as he ran after Hikaru.

"Uncle Seiji said he could start training us this coming weekend." Shinku whispered excitedly like a schoolgirl to Hikaru who slowed down his pace. "Apparently he had more vacant time now and thought of using it. He should had started teaching us a few months ago so he could had defeated Sai with your tips! Oh by the way, how can you give uncle some tips?"

"Oh that's easy… I studied kifus since eight, studied Go moves and strategist since seven, studied basic Go all by myself since six and had Sai teach me some of his moves since three to five." Hikaru narrated his earlier life to Shinku. Maybe not his entire life but more of how he studied Go.

"Still that doesn't make sense." Shinku rubbed his chin as if thinking.

"I told you I studied kifu's since eight and mostly of those kifus is aniki's game."

"Still how can you give uncle some tips?"

"Maaa… you're dense… tell me Shinku, how could I win against someone I'm not familiar with? How can I defeat someone if I don't know his moves?" Hikaru asked Shinku. The air around them dropped dramatically. Hikaru's eyes were narrowed. Shinku looked serious after that statement.

"So you mean you studied Sai's move and knew every nook and cranny of it?"

"No, since the Go of a person reflects one's soul. I may not now every nook and cranny of it but I can see most of it than any other except aniki of course." Hikaru stated as the air around them lightens.

"I see… so how can you give tips?" Shinku asked a very irritated Hikaru.

"AHH! Forget about it. I have my way." Hikaru walked away from a grinning Shinku.

"Maa… I thought he was not hot-headed…" Shinku grinned more before fishing his ringing cell phone on his pocket.

----------------------------------

When Hikaru got home he saw the one person he disliked the most. Sai was the one who opened the door and was the one who greeted him welcome back.

"What are you doing here?" Hikaru asked Sai never minding that asking it like that was rude.

"Hm? I thought that I may stay here since otousan and okasan when to Aomori and I had no intention of being alone on the house." Sai said to Hikaru merrily. _'Also I need to watch over you…'_ was Sai's unvoiced thought. He knew that his otooto disliked him but that won't stop his older brother protectiveness.

Hikaru snorted before entering the house and continued walking towards his bedroom. It was a good thing that the room had already a lock.

He plopped on his bed after placing the bag on the floor. He looked around his room and eyed the laptop placed on his desk. It had been months since he log-on on NetGo. He was so busy finishing his NetGo version and had no more time playing.

'_I wonder how Akira-san is doing.' _Hikaru thought _'maybe he's busy playing Go since he's a pro.'_

He saw a Go magazine in his grandfather's collected magazines and scanned the pages months ago. He had seen that Touya Akira passed the exam with a clean record. No loss and tie.

Hikaru stood up from his position and sat down on the table before opening his laptop.

The game was finished the only problem he had is the server. The game had animations similar to the game Ragnarok Online. The only difference is that the setting in Ragnarok is similar in ancient time while on Hikaru's version of NetGo was in the current time.

In Ragnarok online, a character levels up by killing monsters while on Hikaru's NetGo a character's level increases by winning against somebody. In RO a character can show their emotion by a speech bubble with a face while on Hikaru's NetGo the expressions can be seen on the character's face while playing with someone.

There was also music and various clothes for the characters that can be bought by the points earned by a player after a match.

Hikaru sighed. The game was done and he can't make it online since there was no server. So the only option he had is to forget about his earlier plan and just become a pro.

Hikaru scowl, if he became a pro his brother will surely be overjoyed. He sighed and thought of how to create a server when Sai called him.

"Hikaru! Phone!" Sai shouted. Hikaru immediately went to the phone to answer who ever was on the other line.

"Hello, Hikaru speaking."

"Hikaru-kun, it's me Akari." Akari's voice sounded anxious Hikaru concluded. "There are some people here at the house that wanted to meet you… can you come now?"

"But it's already half past five." Hikaru said as he glanced at the wall clock.

"But they want to meet you now! And Hikaru bring the 'Project' with you."

"Fine, fine. I'm coming… It might take a while though."

"It's alright. Hurry up and come here already!" Akari hung the phone after that. Hikaru also hung the phone not bothering that he forgot to say the formal goodbye.

Hikaru hadn't got any problem going out since he just walked out of the house. His laptop was inside his backpack and he had a earphone on both of his ears.

It was fifteen minutes later that he found himself in front of Akari's house. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Akari herself.

"Come on in!" She exclaimed and dragged Hikaru inside.

When they entered the living room Akari's sister and her boyfriend sat on the sofa. There were also two middle aged men sitting on the other sofa.

"Shindo-san, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to tell them about your project." Himiko's boyfriend looked apologized to Hikaru before stading up. "Hikaru, I want you to meet the representative of Gravity and Triggersoft. I had accidentally told the about your project and they are interested on the game."

"We would like to buy your game but that would be unfair since you've worked so hard on it seeing you're only a kid. So we had come to the conclusion that we want you to be a partner of the Gavity." The Gravity representative stated the business on the spot. Besides the Gravity representative the Triggersoft representative spoke "We the Triggersoft would like to be your companion since we like to be your software partner with Gravity as your server connection."

Hikaru couldn't believe it. Gravity and Triggersoft were asking him to join them in there game industry.

"I accept." It slipped Hikaru's lips automatically.

-----------------------------------

Hmm… so many mistakes that I can't pinpoint. -.-

If the grammar irritated you I'm so sorry… I suck at grammar!

oh and if you wanna see what Shinku looks like visit my profile.

Ok so I had nothing more to say… I'm quite speechless today… -.-

**Cheska:** this chap is for you! I hope I explained it well if not please notify me so I could e-mail you. Thx for the review and hope you like this chap!

**GiftFromBelow: **Yay! You hit a jackpot! Hope you like this chap and my fic's Hikaru's version for NetGo. Thx for the review!

**meoima: **yeah I think all of my chaps were short so should I make it longer? Thx for the review!

**LittleNK:** waa your name it doesn't show! anyways thx for informing me it's you… I got a little confuse guessing who said it. Hope this chap answers some of your question. Thx for the review!

**thuyhy-thuyhy: **yup! I can already see their faces! Want me to draw it? Thx for the review!

**HarbringerLady :** sorry that it wasn't Ogata-san… but anyways thx for the idea! That never came to my mind at all… thx for the review!

**star: **actually the pic that has no name yet was Shinku, I haven't change the caption yet since I don't know how… oh thx for the review and feedback from my drawings! Check it later I had put some more sketchs!


	14. Chapter 13

**BROTHERS FOREVER**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hikaru no Go

A/N: Here's another chapy! I'm currently speechless right now so yeah… hope you like this chap and I apologize if my grammar irritates you. .

Chapter 13

It was Saturday when Waya, Isumi, Naze and Honda went to the mall. Naze had dragged them there so that they could at least look for a gift for Fuku's coming birthday.

When they reached the third level of the mall they gaped at the people at the game center. There were teenagers, children and even middle aged man to elder people.

"So many people!" Naze mumbled in awe.

"I wonder what's up." Waya wondered before walking towards the game center. He was a crowed place and asked a teenager who was holding a skateboard.

"Ne, what's up?" Waya asked.

"Hm? You don't know?" The teenager eyed Waya for a while. "There is this game that was released by Gravity and Triggersoft. I think it was some kind of a board game but I think it isn't boring at all."

"What's the title of the game by the way?" Isumi asked as he stood beside Waya. Naze and Honda were walking towards them.

"Oh, it's NetGo." A middle aged man answered them. "It's the hype version to be exact."

"NetGo?" The insies uttered in bewilderment. Waya was not satisfied with the answer he got from the two so he walked nearer to the booth with the sign 'NetGo Hype Version'.

"Good afternoon." A female clerk greeted him as he reached the booth.

"Ano… What's inside?" Waya asked. Isumi, Naze and Honda were looking inside through the door.

"Oh it's a testing for the game. You can play inside if you wanted too." The clerk said to him and passed him a blue card with some number on it. "That is a test card. To start on playing enter that code as your i.d. and you can start."

While the others were being given by another blue card he entered first. He stopped in his track when he saw what was inside. There were more than a hundred computers and almost all of them are being occupied by people of different age.

He looked for a vacant computer as the others also scattered to look for one. He saw a man stood and left the computer. He walked towards the vacant computer and sat at the chair. He entered the seven digits number on the text bar and log-in.

What happened next was something he didn't expected. A small window pop-up and asked if he was male or female. He clicked the male and clicked the next button at the lower part. The next part was for him to choose what hair style his character would have and what colored it would be. He picked a short brown hair and named the character as 'WAYA'.

He chuckle a little as a picture of a running white suit person was being chased by a female soldier shouting 'Please wait up!'

Then he was log-on. His character was standing near a post. Next to him was a character named 'Isumi'. He was about to type something if it wasn't for a fairy wearing a blue dress told him that she will start the tutorial. The fairy told him the basic about the game and in the end told him how to challenge an opponent online. 'Isumi' next to him was only standing so that means he was also being tutored by the fairy.

When the tutorial was done he immediately challenged 'Isumi'. He was surprised when the characters knelt down in the Japanese traditional seating position. His character brought out a goban from a bag and settled it down.

Minutes later Waya was enjoying himself by using the emotions the characters can perform. So even though he lost to 'Isumi' he had enjoyed himself.

Time pass and Naze had informed them that they need to find a gift for Fuku. Waya and Honda protested and said they want to play more while Isumi stood there watching them. Though deep inside Isumi, he was also wishing he could play more.

With a dejected faces, Waya, Isumi, Naze and Honda came out of the room. Waya was about to complain again but he saw something at the corner of his eyes. A pile of CDs were on a corner and being sold by a male clerk. His eyes sparkled as he was the title. It was NetGo Hype version.

"Ne, Naze I thought of something Fuku might like." Waya exclaimed from behind the others. Isumi and Honda turned around while Naze turned around and to Waya to speak up.

Waya didn't spoke though; he just pointed his thumb to a corner with a pile of CDs.

"Waya, that's a great idea!" Honda exclaimed and ran towards the booth. Naze seemed to think for a minute before nodding. "I admit the game was pretty cool." Naze mumbled before following the trail Honda left behind. "It seems you like the game so much." Isumi said beside Waya who just grinned. "The same can be said to you. I know you like it too. Hell who wouldn't. It's much better than the original NetGo. It has more features and animation that makes it more entertaining." Waya said to Isumi as they walked towards the booth. "I agree with you." Isumi agreed. He hadn't played NetGo at all but he liked this version of it.

Waya on the other hand was thinking of introducing this game to all of the insie in the class.

----------------------------

Ogata Seiji stared at the teen in front of him. He was now training Hikaru while Akari and Shinku played a match beside them. He had come to a decision that these kids were not at all a burden if he trained them. The nine-dan was surprised though when Hikaru passed a small leather covered notebook to him last few weeks ago. When he opened it he gaped at for a while on what was inside.

It was a journal that was apparently written by Sai himself. As he scanned the pages the hand writing seems to become more different than of the first. He looked at Hikaru and Hikaru caught the question that Ogata was about to ask.

"It was originally Sai's journal on his moves. Most of them were his basic and he still uses them today." Hikaru said to his current sensei.

"Hmm… didn't it pass to your mind that his Go might change?" Ogata nine-dan asked the still bleached bang hair teen.

"No, because one's Go won't change but may be improve. The journal can help you a little but it will be up to you on how you will counter Sai's hands. The notes in the journal are mainly about how Sai will use his hands and some possible counters on them. How you will choose to react is up to you. I can only give tips." Hikaru said to the pro who fix his eyeglasses.

"So the moves here are Sai's basic hands?"

"Yes."

"You had no more other information on this?"

"Nope… that's all I got other than Sai's kifus from the Go magazine."

Ogata nodded and told them that day that he will start to teach them. Hikaru on the other hand seems to debate with himself if he should be happy or miserable. Happy that he's new sensei didn't asked more about his collected information about Sai. On the other hand miserable because his selfishness.

Before Hikaru gave the journal to Seiji, he tore the pages that have Sai's plans and strategist. He typed all of the information on his laptop and created another journal with all of the information. Hikaru's mind screamed that he should be and would be the only one to defeat Sai and no one else.

Ogata's mind came to the present as Hikaru played a hand. A very daring one. Ogata Seiji smirked and responded to the hand. Seconds later Hikaru bowed his head and muttered "I give up."

"My turn! My turn!" Shinku exclaimed. Akari and his game was finished faster that Hikaru and Seiji's.

"Hikaru let's play." Akari asked Hikaru who grinned at her.

Moments later the four Igo players were playing and Shinku glanced at Hikaru.

"_Maybe I should give him the tips uncle Seiji told me."_

----------------------------

DONE! Yay! (dances around)

I think that there are some mistakes on my grammar. Hmmm… well anyways its valentines today so I thought of writing!

I hope I got there characters right… I think some of them are a bit OoC but I can't pinpoint out whom!

Anyways! REVIEWS!

**GiftFromBelow:** Yup! We should cheer for the wonders the gaming industries give to us!

**Hiakaru:** Yup! He'll become one but in some twisted way…

**star:** that's ok! i don't know much about Gravity but I knew it as a company that holds most of the online rpg games.

**Cheska: **waa sooo many questions asked! But that's fine. So I'll start now ok… "Which reminds me, how will Hikaru play against Sai to extract his revenge" uhh I can't answer that one cause it will spoil the other chapters. "Hikaru's rival is Sai and not Touya nowadays" nope Hikaru will not be Sai's rival, he'll still becomes Touya's rival… how that will happen… I don't know… -.-; "Hikaru hasn't been polishing his Go skills" in a way nope he hasn't. But his go will improve with Seiji's guide… . hope you like this chap.

**Shouko Sakurazuka** LOL… Sai's hate club? No I don't hate Sai at all. This idea just came to my mind since… I don't really knew how it came up… -.-

**thuyhy-thuyhy: **. nahh don't worry you can still guess some since it will follow the same path on the cannon but much twisted! Hope you like this new chap.

**LittleNK:** Yup! It will be Hikaru's source of money when he will (Xspoiler can't say it sorryX) it will be also a way Hikaru can (Xanother spoiler!X)… sorry I can't say it! It will spoil the fic. Hope you like this chap! .

**Legit:** that day will surely come don't worry. .

I don't have anything more to day other than any comments and suggestions are welcome. Have a good day and Happy Valentines!

Ja Ne!


	15. Chapter 14

**BROTHERS FOREVER**

**Disclaomer:** I don't own Hikaru no Go

A/N: Thx for those who review! Here's the next chap and hope you all like it!

Chapter 14

The day was clear and the sun was up in the sky. The wind blew and took some leafs along with it. The place was so peaceful Sai surely amazed by it.

Sai looked around him and noted that the place was like in the medieval time. He looked down on himself and found out that he was wearing a white Noshi. He raised an eyebrow as he tried to raise his hand. He laughed as the long excess fabric flapped.

Then there was something on the corner that caught his attention. It was a small garden with a small lake. There were cheery blossoms and a small bridge. On the other side of the lake was a small shrine. It was colored in blue.

There was a kid sitting there. He was wearing a Kazami that seems too large for him. He had a short black hair and he was gripping a white fan on his right hand. Sai couldn't see what he's face like because the boy's back was turned on him.

"_Aniki… why?" _Sai heard the child muttered in a sad voice. How he heard the words were a wonder. He started to walked towards the boy only to see a fire started to burn the other side of the bridge.

The fire had spread and engulfed the shrine together with the unmoving boy. Sai shouted at the boy but he doesn't seem to hear him.

There was this tugging in his mind that wanted to help the boy out of the fire. Full with determination he ran towards the bridge successfully lifting the heavy Noshi he was wearing.

He was about to cross the bridge when the water on the small lake attacked him. The water engulfed him and suffocated him. Sai opened his eyes and stretched his arms.

As Sai's world was turning black he heard something.

"_Aniki… I'm sorry…"_

Sai woke up sweating. He placed his right arm over his chest and felt his heart was beating so fast. He wiped away his sweat and stared at his clock. It was five in the morning.

Sai lei down on his bed once again trying to remember what his dream was. He could remember water, fire and a boy. He tried to think anything that will interpret the dream. Minutes later Sai gave up on trying and went back to sleep.

Before sleep took him a small voice in his head said _"Aniki… why?"_

------------------------------

Ogata Seiji thought for a moment before playing his hand. He was currently playing against the Honninbo's only brother.

It has been months since he started teaching the teens and had found himself being fond of them. Shinku was the joker on the group, Akari was the supporter and Hikaru was the critique. Seiji sometimes founded himself laughing along the teens and sometimes agreeing with them on some circumstances.

Right now he needed to concentrate on Hikaru.

After a few days of training, Seiji notice that Hikaru was playing like Sai. He uses Sai's opening hands and the regular placing of hands. Seiji found Hikaru's Go was not that strong since he's trying to be like Sai. He could easily crush Hikaru at that time.

But now, he must reconsider. Hikaru was playing a different Go. There were some of Hikaru's own moves but sometimes he plays a hand Seiji knew to well. He couldn't pinpoint out whose Go was it though.

The nine-dan played his hand and attacked the upper part of the board. Minutes later the game had ended and Seiji almost lost. The only difference on the score was that Seiji got 35 moku while Hikaru got 32.

"Maa… Not good enough." Hikaru said after their game.

"But it was much better than the games you played last week." Shinku commented to Hikaru.

"But you can still improve…" Akari encourage Hikaru. Hikaru grinned at the two.

"So Akari how was your Go?" Hikaru asked Akari who blushed a little.

"Oh! She's improving! At fast rate too!" Shinku exclaimed while flapping his arms at his side.

"That's great." Hikaru congratulate Akari who beamed a smile.

"Hm… are you trying to renew your Go?" Seiji asked as he studied the board.

"Nope. I'm just adding to my Go." Hikaru replied back.

Seiji smirk. The pro looked at the three teens in front of him and evaluated their current skills.

Hikaru was definitely a strong player though needs guidance in his Go. he can thought of different strategist and plan well.

Shinku was basically reckless. He just placed his hands on places where he'll make himself lose.

Akari was weaker than the two but decent at playing. On their last game she gave a challenge to Seiji who almost lost if he had underestimated her.

"I think training's enough for today. I expect you three to be here on the next meeting." Seiji announced as the three kids stood.

When the teens had said their goodbye, Seiji went to the study room. He opened the journal Hikaru gave him and read.

----------------------------

"Hikaru-kun! Phone!" Hikaru's grandmother called from the living room.

"Coming!"

Hikaru ran towards the living room and picked up the phone.

"Hikaru speaking."

"Shindo-san these is the Japanese Go Association."

'_What?'_

"Since you had a contract with us we suggest you to take the pro exam next month."

It took thirty minutes before Hikaru agreed on taking the exam. He must tell Shinku and Akari that they must take the exam. The Association gave some rules though.

Hikaru sighed and rubbed his temples. He has so much to do.

----------------------------------

Phew at last it's done!

I think I had mistakes again… maa… I apologize for it…

Oh and the first part was in Sai's dream if your confused by it.

Hope you guys liked this chap!

Reviews!

**Cheska:** Yup his name is on the disk but it's only S.H. (Shindo Hikaru). He still hides himself from the people… and yup he's going to have lots of money. He'll use it on upgrading the game and of course many more things…

**TKQ:** Glad you like it! . oh! I like your email add! So cool!

**GiftFromBelow: ** Yeah, so that players won't be bored to death when playing board games. .

**LittleNK: **Hikaru now is 14, yup it needs the parents signature but he's currently staying with Heihachi so it was Heihachi who signed the contract. Heihachi actually knew that Hikaru was making a game and encourage it! . hope you like this new chap!

**star**: thx for the correction! Hope you like this chap!

I had nothing more to say!

Ja Ne!


	16. Author's Notes

Yo!

This is notes from me and some answer for questions. I won't be updating for a while so I think I should clear the questions asked by Cheska and TKQ.

Sorry for my grammar but even though I try to fix it and read again the whole chap I can't seem to find it. Then even though I see it I don't know how to fix it… O.o

Hikaru had a contract with the association at the same time with gravity and triggersoft. Since Hikaru downloaded a property of the association and it is the NetGo, he was required to have a contract with them. He also needs to have a contract so that the Japanese Go Association won't and can't sue him for stealing their game, NetGo.

"And i can't understand how they could force him to take the pro test since he is too headstrong. For example like the time when a reporter want him to take a foto with his Bro and the whole family, Hikaru smashed the door to his face. I think if the Go Association really DID force him then he would sooner say "Screw yoU!" before agreeing to it and then hang up. If it's blackmail then it's more believable"

Actually it's more like a deal. The association promised Hikaru a much higher wage than the other pros if he passes their required standards.

Hope that answers the questions… anyways thx for pointing it out.


	17. Chapter 15

**BROTHERS FOREVER**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hikaru no Go

A/N: I'm stressed! I need something to do! So here's the 15th chap! Hope you like it and THX for the reviews!

Chapter 15

"So how do I look?" Hikaru asked as he slowly rotated around for his friend to judge his current outfit. Shinku was grinning like a fool and Akari was blinking rapidly at the sight of her best friend.

Hikaru was wearing a royal blue t-shirt over a white long sleeve shirt. He was also wearing pale blue baggy shorts that pass his ankle. There was a thin chain that looped around his pockets. He was wearing a dark blue rubber shoes. His hair was covered by a light blue bonnet that was hiding his bleached bangs and was wearing an indigo colored shade that hides his real eye color.

"You look blue." Shinku snickered.

"You look different." Akari mumbled not sure if that was a good reply.

Hikaru sighed. Today was the day that they should be at the Go institute to register themselves. But that means going there also means that he will be revealing himself to the world and especially to Sai. Hikaru scowled as he imagine what Sai would say if he knew he's brother was playing Go.

So he needed a plan so that he'll be at the institute without anyone knowing him except for Akari and Shinku. Shinku had suggested that he'll go to the institute and just pass the form for the three of them. Akari at that time asked if there was any interview. Shinku scowled and said 'maybe'.

Akari then suggested that Hikaru should change his clothes and hide his hair. Shinku immediately agreed while Hikaru looked as if she just grown an extra head.

"That's not a bad idea!" Shinku exclaimed.

"There is a tiny problem though even if I hide my hair my face can still be recognized." Hikaru asked not sure if he will be agreeing to the proposition or not.

"That's why they invented colored eyeglasses or shades!" Akari scolded Hikaru about fashion.

Back at the present, Hikaru looked at them and waited patiently for their approval of the outfit.

"We should go already. But I think we should have told Seiji-sensei that we were to join the pro exam." Akari said to the two who were already at the door.

"Nah… we'll just give him more trouble…" Shinku shrugged and called a taxicab. Minutes later they were in a taxicab, whispering to their selves and were giving the taxi driver the creeps.

"_So what will we do once we get inside?"_

"_Maybe we should avoid people."_

"_We should take the stairs so that way no one will see us going to the second floor."_

"_Great plan… but I think one of us should go first and then call the others if they were needed to go the second floor."_

"_As the other two will hide among the customers. Brilliant!"_

The three of them were oblivious to the shaking and scared taxi driver.

"_Oh, Kami. Please save my soul if ever these children kill me."_

-----------------------------------------------

Waya and Isumi waited for the last few minutes to pass before they were allowed to go home. Waya sighed as he return another Goban to their shelves. He was exited to go home to continue his character in NetGo hype.

Isumi by his side looked down on him. He too was playing NetGo hype and was shocked to know that there were more than thousand players playing the game and it was only released for about a month.

Honda by his side was more nervous than exited. He eyed his friends and asked in no one in particular "Wonder if I'll pass this year."

"Of course we will!" Waya exclaimed suddenly and clamped his mouth with his hands as Shinoda-sensei looked at him disapprovingly.

"I wish there won't be any real good players coming this year." Honda said as he looked up.

"Doubt about that." Isumi said as he carried another Goban.

"Yeah I saw in the internet that there is this real player going to join this year." Waya informed the two as he tried to recall what the name of the strong player was.

"So that means there is only two more slots available if that anonymous player really comes." Isumi said to his fellow insei.

"Count that as one." Ochi suddenly walked pass them with his face in a frown.

"Why you!" Waya exclaimed, his face red with anger.

Isumi and Honda sighed and pulled back Waya as he attempted to strangle Ochi to death.

When they were dismissed, Waya ran towards to the elevator excitedly while Isumi and Honda followed him. They reached the first floor after a few minutes and Waya gaped at the sight he saw.

There in the entrance door stood a boy in all blue. There was a boy and a girl that was walking along side of him. The other boy who has his hair spiked up parted with his companion while said companion went to the opposite direction.

He wondered if he should follow the blue kid but decided against it. He wanted to play NetGo hype now. He had gained information on the official website saying that the players had a higher chance of seeing the game creator online on afternoons. Waya ran towards the door excitedly after he said his goodbyes to Isumi and Honda. Honda and Isumi soon exited the building after they let a man with a hooked nose entered the building.

Said man was talking on his phone with a small smirk in his face. The man was none other than Kadowaki Tatsuhiko. He held the three titles of Student Meijin, Student Honinbo and Student Juuketsu. He had stopped playing Go for a few years and now he was determined to pass the pro exam to become a pro.

He hung up his phone and pocketed it. He scanned his surroundings blushed as he checked up at a girl with shoulder length hair. Said girl glared at him and walked much faster with her friend at her side.

'_Hmmm… maybe I should practice for the meantime before submitting my application form. I heard that one's Go doesn't change even the player hadn't played for so long' _Kadowaki thought. He mentally smirked as he saw an 'insei' wearing all blue. Thinking that this insei will be a good practice he decided that he might as well challenged the kid.

Hikaru was nervous. He was nervous because he was lost. One minute he was with an exited Akari and was browsing the souvenirs then the next minute he was in the middle of a Go playing room.

He almost ran away when a man neared him.

"Hey! Are you an insei" Kadowaki asked the kid who was wearing blue.

'_Insei?'_ Hikaru not knowing what is an insei just nodded not sure if that was the correct response.

"Can we play? I haven't played for a while and thought of a little practice." Kadowaki asked the blue boy who looked hesitant.

Hikaru nodded indicating he agreed. _'Maybe I should play for a while and wait for the others to find me. It's much better staying on a place than roaming around.'_

Kadowaki led the kid to one of the Gobans and sat on one of the chair. Hikaru sat opposite of him and opened the lid of the stone container. They had Nigiri and Hikaru got white while Kadowaki got black.

Kadowaki played his first hand. He was confident that he could win against the 'insei'. _'Well he's just an insei and has no match for someone as strong as me.' _He thought as he watched the kid beside him who looked like he was thinking of something.

'_Hmm… should I try my new style with this man or not?'_ Hikaru debated within himself and decided that he might as well as try his new improved Go. He played his hand and let his brain work out. _'It might be a good practice even though the price is a massive headache later.'_

As time pass only the sound of 'pachi' could be heard near them. Kadowaki was surprised that the kid was pretty strong. _'But not strong enough.' _He thought. He smirked as he saw a mistake and placed his hand on the spot that he thought could cut the pattern there.

The boy clad in blue played a hand and Kadowaki's eyes widen. He knew that hand. It was the hand that he played earlier that cut the kid's pattern. He glanced up and saw that the place became all black. He looked up to his opponent only to see that his opponent was surrounded by mist.

Kadowaki gulped and played a hand.

Minutes later Kadowaki resigned. He glanced once again to his opponent expecting the picture he was earlier might be clearer. But what he saw was the kid wearing all blue.

"Thanks for the game." The kid bowed and stood from his seat. Hikaru earlier saw Shinku with Akari at the front door apparently waiting for him. He was about to run if Kadowaki hadn't asked him something.

"Hey! What's your name?"

"Ahh………" Hikaru mumbled before dashing towards the door that leads to the front lobby.

"HEY! Wait! How long have you been playing?" Kadowaki asked. He wanted to know how long the kid has been playing.

Hikaru suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned to Kadowaki. He was about to answer eight years, but something else slipped his mouth.

"A thousand years." And with that said he ran. Hikaru's mind was thinking for a logical reason as to why he had said that. _'Maybe I still have my bragging personality.'_ He thought. He nodded his head apparently satisfied with the reason. But another part of him doesn't believe that answer. The other part of him was saying something he couldn't understand. He shook his head and tried to forget about what happened.

Meanwhile Kadowaki looked at the retreating form of the kid. He sighed and took his application form before ripping it apart. His phone rang and he answered it. It was his friend.

"I'm not taking the exam this year… Yeah… I thought I might practice first before taking the exam."

He hung his phone and stood up. He shook his head to shake off the image he saw on his opponent earlier. Whatever that thing was Kadowaki was sure that the image was just his imagination. But how he imagined it was a wonder. He shook his head again clearing the image off before he snapped and looked ahead.

"Man, I forgot to ask his name." He sighed and went to the trashcan to dispose of the ripped application form.

--------------------------------

Hmmm… I can't say anything right now… I'm speechless……………… -.-

I need something to do so my stress will be gone. I had drawn, cook, clean, nap, lay around, write and do nothing at all but I'm still stressed out! T.T

Anyways I hope you like this chapter and well… I want to update today cause I'm stressed and I'm weird when I'm stressed.

About this chap I think it's kinda similar to the canon, I hope I gave a twist or something so that it won't looked like the one in the canon.

Reviews!

**GiftFromBelow:** Yeah they should put a color so that we players won't fall asleep while playing.

**thuyhy-thuyhy:** glad you like it. LOL

**Rebbi: **Ok I update! . oh and Hikaru did not met with anyone in the Go association when he was supposed to sign the contract. Shinku was the only one the Association saw. Hikaru was hiding in another room while Shinku took the contract and brought it to him. That way no one will saw him. Did I make sense?

**jaz7:** Thx! .

**star: **Aniki, I think it means Elder brother. correct me if I'm wrong…

**Hiyami: "**The plot seems to be growing." Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Sorry not to offend but I don't know if it's a good thing or not… sorry…. Can you tell me?


	18. Chapter 16

**BROTHERS FOREVER**

**Diclaimer:** I don't own Hikaru no Go

A/N: Here's the next chap! Hope you all like it and **Thx** for the reviews! Oh and 'littlenk' the pic is in my photobucket if you hadn't receive my message… Currently I want to draw and write… so I'm drawing a pic for this… but anyways here's the next chap

Thx for those who are still with me… :Hugs you all:

Chapter 16

Waya blinked. He rubbed his eyes before blinking once more. He was currently standing on the next to the vending machine near the room where the pro exam will take place. He was nervous earlier and was fidgeting every time. Now as he looked once again at the teenagers. He was sure that this year's exam will be easy.

There were three teenagers who were talking to themselves at the other side of the lobby. A girl with a long reddish hair was wearing a black top and skirt. She was wearing a knee high socks and boots. We all know her as Akari.

Next to her was a boy with spiky brown hair. He was wearing a white polo shirt and white pants with matching white shoes. He was wearing glasses and had his arms crossed over his chest. The kid reminded Waya of a certain nine-dan.

The last but not the least was the boy wearing black and white. He had a white polo over a black shirt with the number five, black pants that has white strips and was wearing a black rubber shoes with white strips. He had a white bonnet on and was wearing a black shade. Waya was sure that these three was out of place.

He was about to ask the three if they were at the wrong place but Shinoda-sensei beat him to it. Shinoda-sensei walked towards the trio and talked to them for a moment. The teenagers nod and followed the sensei to the playing room.

Waya watched as the three passed him. When the kid in white and black passed him, Waya felt a cold shiver ran down his spine. A bead of sweat trail down form his face and he slightly looked up to see the face of the said kid. The face that he saw was familiar to him but couldn't pinpoint who. Then the kid was gone to the other room before Waya snapped back to reality.

Isumi tapped his shoulder and asked him if he was alright. Waya just nodded before entering the playing room with Isumi.

---------------------------------------------

The ring of a bell started the pro exam officially. The sound of 'pachi' had started and all the players started to play at their best not wanting to lost at the first round.

Hikaru eyed his opponent who was a kid older than him. His opponent fixed his glasses before placing another hand.

'_Hmm… he's strong… but… there is a flaw…' _Hikaru thought as he formulated a plan in his head. Two months of playing against a certain white clad pro made Hikaru thought before acting.

Ijima looked up to see Hikaru thinking. Hikaru's eyes, eyes that were hidden behind a black glass, were glued to the board. Ijima smirked mentally. _'Che… and I thought I should be nervous playing this kid. Maybe he doesn't even know what he is doing. His outfit speaks of it.'_

Hikaru on the other hand _'Should I finish this quickly or not?'_ he thought. He was about to choose the latter when a small voice in his head spoke. _'Now, young master, remember that when a warrior fight he should always fight with everything he got. Once you underestimated your opponent, you had then signed your death contract.' _Hikaru blinked a few times, wondering where he had heard that quote or who said it. He shook his head and decided to finish the game quickly.

It had been ten minutes later when Hikaru played his next move. Ijima wanted to praise the god at that time since he was getting bored of waiting for the hands of his opponent. He played his move quickly and looked at his opponent. There was a small smirk on Hikaru's lips but it was gone as it appeared.

A few more moves later Ijima resigned and Hikaru stood to mark the sheets at the corner of the room indicating he had won. Akira was at the small table stamping the sheet with a black mark. Hikaru stamped the sheet next and exited the playing room together with Akari. Shinku was waiting for them at the bench near the door. The three of them walked towards the elevator. They were talking of how was their game and all of what happened. The three hadn't seen the shocked and annoyed looks they were getting from some of the insei in the playing room.

Waya was one of those who looked at the three with shocked. He was expecting that all of the games be finished after lunch. He tore his attention from the three and back at his game.

---------------------------

"Man… that was pretty boring." Shinku whined when they were on the first floor.

"Akari! Hurry put on the shades!" Hikaru hissed beside Akari and Shinku.

"Huh? Why?" Akari asked but complied nevertheless.

When Shinku looked in front, what he saw made him realize that he too needed not to be seen. He lowered his head so that some of his bangs would shadow his face. Akari also looked in front and started to talk to Hikaru with much higher pitch of voice. Hikaru scowled and straighten his body and walked as if he owned the place.

Honninbo Sai was talking to a very uninterested Seiji. Touya-Meijin and Ichiryu-nine dan was at their side talking to themselves. Some reporters were with their sides too, taking notes and pictures.

The three teenagers passed the professionals and reporters with ease. Apparently the pros were too busy talking to one another and the reporters were too busy taking notes and pictures that they hadn't notice the teenagers. Well except for the person Hikaru was trying to avoid.

"Hmm… that kid…" Sai mumbled. Beside him, Seiji started to walk faster.

Sai stopped at his tracks and his gaze followed the three teens. He particularly looked at the kid who was wearing black and white. _'Is that Hikaru!' _Sai thought as he looked closer at the back of the teen. _'Nahh… Hikaru never walks like an arrogant and spoiled kid.'_ He thought a little relieve and a little disappointed. A little relieve since the kid was not his brother, just a kid who walked like a bigheaded brat. A little disappointed since the kid was interested in Go unlike his little brother. _'It might be better if Hikaru never hated Go.'_ Sai thought.

Sai smiled as he turned his head to talk more to Seiji. But Seiji was not with him anymore. Confused, Sai asked the reporters. "Have you seen Seiji-san?"

---------------------------------------------

Hikaru, Akari and Shinku leaned at the wall, slipped down while leaning before sighing in relief. They were currently out of the Institute.

"Maaa… the bonnet and shades are really handy." Hikaru chuckled together with Akari and Shinku.

Hikaru and Shinku snapped their heads when they heard a small growl. They were expecting an angry man or woman but they saw a blushing Akari instead.

"Ano… I… sorry… I had not taken breakfast yet…" Akari mumbled while here cheeks were pinkish.

Shinku laughed and Hikaru chuckled. Akari blushed even more. The three stood up and went over to the Mcdonald's near the institute. They entered the food court and sat at the vacant table. Minutes later Shinku and Hikaru went to the counter to order their food.

---------------------------------------------

Waya sighed and went inside the Mcdonald's together with Isumi, Honda, Fuku and Nase. They sat at the vacant table beside the table a long red haired girl was sitting on. Waya stopped in his tracks and looked at the girl. Then suddenly Waya recognize the girl. She was the same girl who finished the game earlier.

'_Then that means the other two…'_ even before Waya could finish what he was thinking, two boys, who were holding a tray with foods on it, went to the table and sat besides the girl. The kid in spiky hair sat beside the girl while the other one sat opposite to them.

Waya went over to their table while looking at the three from the corner of his eyes. He sat down next to Isumi. Then Honda volunteered to order their food.

"_Hey…" _Isumi mumbled beside Waya. Nase, Fuku and Waya leaned over to Isumi to hear what he was going to whisper.

"_Those were the kids earlier, right?" _Isumi asked the other insei.

"_Yeah, they were the three who finished their game quickly."_ Naze whispered.

"_I wonder how Ijima-san is coping with his lost." _Fuku asked.

"_He was so silent when we passed his earlier."_ Waya answered Fuku's question.

"_I wonder if those kids are really strong." _Isumi wondered.

They stopped their whispering when they saw Honda was nearing them carrying a tray. When they were eating they returned to their early conversation now including Honda. They were so busy whispering to one another that they hadn't see Hikaru was looking at them.

"_Ne, those kids on the other table are whispering about us."_ Hikaru leaned over and whispered to Akari and Shinku.

"_I can hear them a bit over here." _Shinku whispered back.

"_Let's go, I thought you agreed to help me find a birthday present for my sister?" _Akari hissed at the two.

The three of them stood up and the inseis next to them tensed. The three then walked passed the inseis and walked out of the food court. Waya, Isumi, Fuku, Nase and Honda sighed in relief because the three seem didn't hear their whispering.

-------------------------------------------

It had been a month now and the pro exam was nearing its end. So far the only ones who had no lose were Ochi, Isumi, S.H. the kid who wore black most of the time.

Waya had lost to S.H. and S.N. but won against F.A. Isumi had won against S.N. and was now going to play against S.H.

Waya looked over to where Isumi was currently sitting on. Waya was sure that Isumi could beat the kid. After all Isumi was the strongest Insei other that Ochi. Waya's face turned into a scowl. Oh, how he hated that name.

On the other side of the room, Isumi Shinichirou sat beside a goban and was waiting for his opponent to arrive. He glanced at the clock and saw that it will be five more minutes before the matches officially start.

With three minutes to spare, the three outsider kids walked into the room. The kid who was known by the other players as S.H. sat opposite to Isumi. Hikaru smiled faintly and greeted Isumi before composing himself.

The bell rang and every participant started to nigiri. Hikaru won white and Isumi had black. Isumi played the first hand calmly. Hikaru immediately played his starting hand.

'_I must be careful when fighting this kid.'_ Isumi thought as he played his next move.

'_Shinku told me that this one is strong…'_ Hikaru glanced at his opponent. _'The only way I could think of winning against him is if I play my techniques… even though the chance of losing is still high… I think it's worth a try…'_ with one last glance at his opponent Hikaru had his mind work.

Isumi was playing careful hands. He was planning every nook and cranny of his moves, always reading as far as he can. After a few more moves Hikaru now knew how his opponent plays.

It was weird since Hikaru could read every move his opponent was playing and was going to play. He hadn't know that he could read this far, but how come he could read them clearly. Placing a hand Hikaru tried the move his mind was suggesting him.

Isumi's eyes widen. _'How did he…' _The move Hikaru played cut the pattern Isumi was secretly building at the right side. _'So he could also read far… I think I need to plan more…'_

Then the bell once more rang, signaling that it was lunch time. All the players went outside of the playing room to eat their lunch.

After the lunch was done, all of the players went back to their places. Isumi played a hand to continue the match earlier. The hand cut Hikaru's defense on the left side of the board. He scowled. Maybe he should play 'his hands' now.

Suddenly the air around Isumi went down. The air became chilly despite the fact that the place was warm earlier. He felt a shiver ran down in his spine when his opponent played the next move.

Minutes later Isumi, trembling and sweating, resigned. Hikaru glanced at his opponent. Hikaru muttered so low that only Isumi heard it.

"_Don't stumble for the coming games. Especially don't give up till the end. You might get something you always wanted at the end."_

Isumi saw the kid smiled. Even though the shades hid the kid's eyes, Isumi knew that the smile was genuine. "Ok, I won't stumble."

Hikaru's smile grew into a grin. "You must not stumble. Who knows you might be a pro this year." Hikaru stood up and went over to the recording sheets leaving a shocked Isumi.

'_What the?'_

-------------------------------------------

Ochi played another hand, defending himself as Honninbo Sai attacked the upper left corner of the board.

"So, how is the exam going?" Sai asked Ochi who looked rather annoyed.

"I'm still undefeated…"

"Congratulations!"

"But there is another kid who's undefeated too."

"Oh."

"We only knew him as S.H. He had a perfect clean record. Not one of his games entered Yose." Sai raised an eyebrow. So there is a new strong kid. Sai smiled mentally. _'The world of Go is going to be much livelier if strong kids enter it. Maybe if that kid passes the exam I might request to play against him in the Shin Sho-dan.'_

"I wanted to ask you something Sai-sensei…" Ochi started and caught the attention of Sai. "I want you to teach me and help me improve my Go before my match against S.H."

"Why?" Sai asked the younger kid.

"I had made a goal before the exam begins. It was to pass with the highest record. I could see that kid as a wall on my dreams. I must defeat him so I could prove that I'm worthy to become a pro!" Ochi said with so much determination that Sai smiled.

"I could help you… but I won't. If that is your goal, isn't it much better if you fight on your own? To show your true strength? The strength you gained all by yourself?" Sai smiled at the kid in front of him.

Ochi stared at the Honninbo. Yeah the older pro had a point. "Then could we have another game?" Ochi asked the pro.

"Yeah! Glad to!"

------------------------------------------

Waya was nervous. Who wouldn't be if your playing against someone who looked like he could read every plan your making on your mind. He glanced at his opponent. He mentally grimaced when he saw his opponent's little smirk.

Hikaru on the other hand was laughing mentally. _'My… this one's easy to read! Every move he plays is all modernize!' _Hikaru thought.

Their game ended with Hikaru as the victor. Waya sighed and hung his head. Now that he had four three losses he was sure he wouldn't be able to pass this year. He wanted to cry and was about to when Hikaru spoke.

"Ne, you know what your moves are kind of familiar…"

"Huh?"

"Never mind… oh and your name is Waya right? I would like to ask you something" Waya's eyebrow rose up. "Please don't stumble after this game. I think you are worthy of becoming a pro."

"Even though I win all my next games I won't be able to make it to the final three." Waya said a little sad. Hikaru scowl and then sighed.

"Things might change you know." Then he stood and went over to the recording sheets. Waya looked a little shocked.

On the far corner of the room Ochi watched as Hikaru went over to the record sheets. So the teen won again. Ochi didn't bother to hide his dislike of the teen. _'Soon, I'll win against him and he won't have a clean record at all.'_

---------------------------------------------------------

WaaaaaaaHHHHH! I'm sooo doom!

If I have any mistakes, I think I had on my grammar, I apologize and please just ignore it.

Well anyways… this one is long… I can't believe I wrote all of that. -.-

Ummm… here's some more info

Heihachi had told Raiji Jr. High that Hikaru won't be going to school for a while. He didn't indicate the reason as to why. He also supported Hikaru on playing and promised not to tell Sai or anybody about it. Ummm. Shinku doesn't have any trouble in school since he always skip classes. Akari was also excused by her sister from school saying they will be leaving to another country… which is not really true since Akari was left home and was living with Hikaru for the mean time. Ummm… the events in the pro exam are a little like in the canon except Hikaru didn't freak out when he met Tsubaki Toshiro. The three man team also didn't happen and Hikaru didn't meet Hon Suyon.

Hope that explains something… oh well…

Reviews!

**Rebbi:** Here's an upadate hope you like it! .

**GiftFromBelow:** "Hikaru-chan" ? "but at least I spell everything right with proper grammar" ouch that stings something… anyways thx for the review! XD

**BattousaiGrl: **Really? I'm honored! .

**kari073** "Are there going to be pairings?" I don't really know… I'm not good at romance… -.- "will it be revealed that Hikaru created the NetGo game or will the fact that the creator is a child remain a mystery?" hmm… if I tell you now it will spoil the future chapters… sorry I can't tell…

**Chibura:** Yay! Thx! .

**LittleNK****: "**A mystery starts" yup and what Kadowaki saw will be explained in the future chapters!

**Cheska** "Is something going on with Hikaru, or is it really his bragging personality?" what do you think? . "Poor Isumi and Waya I guess they won't make it" Hmm… make a guess… the final three will be clear on the next chap.

**star: **Yay! Thx:hugs:

**sendoh11**Here's an update!.

**miki: "**to keep his identity hidden from his brother as he enters the pro world" hmmm…. I'm still thinking about it…

**Zen: **)

Hmmm… I had nothing more to say. Oh and I need some ideas! Comments and suggestions are welcome!

Ja Ne!


	19. Chapter 17

**BROTHERS FORVER**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hikaru no go

A/N: Thx for the reviews! Sorry if it took to long… I'm currently confused on what should I do… anyways here's the next chap and I apologize if my grammar irritates you. :D :D :D :D :D :D

Chapter 17

No one was nervous anymore. All of the insei had lost their hope of becoming a pro this year. They were sure that S.H. will be part of the final three. Ochi might be the second and Isumi as the third or it might be S.N.

S.H. still has a perfect record. Ochi had one lost to Isumi. Isumi had two lost like S.N. who also had two lost. The inseis were sure that S.H. already pass but he still went to his games. Some were pissed off saying that the teen was a show off. They had asked F.A., who had four lost, and she just shrugged and told them that they needed to complete all of the games.

Today was the last day of the game. Those who pass will be announced today. Those who had lost more than two had given up and didn't continue with their game anymore. But some like Waya had stayed to finish their games. Waya had followed the advice S.H. gave. He didn't stumble on his games and just continued playing with all his skills.

Ochi clenched his fist as he sat down on a chair in the lobby. He was waiting for the arrival of one outsider. He had been tutored by many pros just for this match and he was sure that he won't be beaten by some outside kid.

The elevator door suddenly opened indicating that someone had arrived. He looked up to see Hikaru who still wore a bonnet and shades, Akari who was wearing a blouse and skirt and Shinku who was wearing white entered the third floor. The three were talking to one another and Ochi eyed them with a little jealousy. He doesn't have any friends at all. Most of the other inseis tends to get away from his as much as they can.

Hikaru saw Ochi and waved at him greeting a good morning. Akari and Shinku followed suit and waved at Ochi. Ochi in turn blushed and looked away.

Hikaru, face in confusion, looked at Akari and Shinku who just shrugged. Ochi who was still looking away hadn't seen the three entered the door at the far corner of the hallway.

The elevator once again opened and Waya and Isumi walked out. Waya raised and eyebrow at the sight of Ochi, face red and hands clenched tightly.

------------------------------------------

Ochi studied the board before him. A droplet of sweat fell from his brow. His mind was building another strategy to destroy S.H.'s territory on the upper left board.

Ochi looked at the impassive face of his opponent. He bit his lower lip as his irritation and dislike for the boy rose higher. _'No! I can't be defeated by this kid! I'm an insei and he's no one!' _He thought as he placed another hand.

Hikaru on the other hand had a headache pounding his brain despite that his face is impassive. He studied the hand his opponent placed and mentally groan. _'I bet this kid studied just for this game…' _Suddenly a plan popped into his mind and he surpassed the urged to smirk. He placed a hand on the middle right corner of the board. He looked up behind his shades to see the reaction of his opponent.

'_Ha! And I thought he's better than this! I can't believe Isumi lost to him!' _Ochi thought as he laughed mentally since his opponent just placed a 'mistake'. Ochi played another hand that he thought will destroy the effect of S.H. last move.

A few sounds of 'pachis' later and Ochi was sure he missed something. He looked and studied the board. _'There is something wrong I can feel it… maybe it's the territory… hmm… there is still time I can still come back from behind.'_

Some inseis and other players slowly crept closer to the two. Shinku and Akari finished their games earlier to watch Hikaru's game. Some other insei just came to watch the battle between the two top players and the soon-to-be pros and doesn't have any plan on supporting anyone of the two.

Isumi stood beside Hikaru and studied the board. _'Such weird pattern. If Ochi wins I'll be playing against S.N. for the third place. But if he lose then the three of us will be playing against one another.'_

Suddenly Ochi mentally smirked as he destroyed Hikaru's territory on the lower left area. He looked up expecting Hikaru to be shocked but he saw a grinning Hikaru instead.

Hikaru then attacked Ochi's territory on the right side of the board. He felt rather than saw the horrified look on Ochi's face.

'_The mistake earlier! It's a trap! That stone purpose was to destroy my territory if I connect a stone here, the stone that destroyed his territory. Gah! I'm so stupid I should have read that!' _Irritated at the sudden lost of his territory Ochi attacked blindly on Hikaru's territory on the upper part of the board.

Waya, who for the first time had won against Fuku, entered the room were Ochi and Hikaru were playing. He saw Ismu and stood beside his friend.

"_Hey what's going on?" _Waya whispered to Isumi.

"_I don't know… I can't seem to follow at all."_

Waya nodded and watched the two players. He studied the board and had to suppress a groan when he felt a headache forming.

'pachi'

'pachi'

'pachi'

The sound of pachi had started to increase its speed. Waya's eyes widen at the sight. The two was starting to play speed go! Eyes not leaving the board a sudden hit of realization made Waya's heart to quicken its beat.

The hands the kid was playing was similar to an internet player Waya once knew. Then it changed and it became like the hands Honninbo Sai usually play. After that it became like the hands a certain nine-dan would place. And as hand after hand was placed Waya was particularly shaking. Each hand S.H. played was of different people. He even saw his trademark move and Isumi's hands too.

The game was on the middle of yose when Ochi looked up. He couldn't think straight anymore.

Ochi saw that the scene in front of him had changed. In place of the playing room was all darkness. He looked up to his opponent and saw that behind the teen there were images of different pros. There were some inseis too behind the outsider's back. He even saw Honninbo Sai. Ochi knew that there was no one behind his back. Even the pros that came every night and helped him for this match was behind S.H.

It was Hikaru's turn to move now. Ochi's eyes widen at what he saw. There behind S.H. was a figure forming. When the image cleared, his breathing suddenly stopped.

It was him. It was him behind S.H.

His image smirked evilly at him. 'Ochi' raised his hand as S.H. raised his. He placed the hand on the board where S.H. placed his. It crushed his territory like how it crushed S.H.'s territory earlier.

Ochi's eyes widen as he felt a wall grew higher in front of him.

"I resign." Ochi bowed his head and collected the stones he used.

"Thanks for the game" Hikaru bowed respectfully at his opponent. The other players started to chat at one another about the game. After finishing collecting stones Ochi was about to stand but stopped suddenly as he heard S.H. whispered something.

"_Sweet Revenge"_

Then Hikaru walked away with Shinku and Akari in his heels. When they were at the corridor they entered the room at the far corner of the hall.

Ochi's face turned red in anger and stomped off to the bathroom.

Waya, who had heard what Hikaru said despite that the other inseis were chatting, choked.

'_That quote was what Revenge usually says when we were playing… Is he Revenge?'_

Waya dashed outside and went straight to the lobby to see if the three was still around. His hope of seeing a friend deflated and he entered the playing room again to hear Shinoda-sensei tell the final three.

-------------------------------------------

"Man! You play rough!" Shinku exclaimed when they had entered the room.

"Shinku! Be quite!" Akari scolded Shinku while Hikaru laughed at them.

"But! Hikaru's play was awesome! I even saw uncle's moves! Come on Akari! I know you were exited about the game too!" Shinku protested and had started to run away from a very angry Akari.

"I know that! But that doesn't mean you can exclaim and shout beside my ears!"

Hikaru laughed even more and clutched his stomach. There was a knock on the door and Shinku and Araki stopped from their fight.

Akari went to answer the door and Shinoda-sensei entered the room.

"So, you three had fun?" Shinoda-sensei asked as the sat down on one of the chairs beside the table.

"Yup" Akari replied.

"If you mean tormenting them then, yes." Shinku replied coolly and received a thwack in the head courtesy of Akari.

"It's fun" Hikaru said chuckling with Shinoda-sensei as the two started to argue once again.

"Now let's get down to business. You three will be receiving your pro license as part of the deal even though I know you won't be playing against other pros."

"Except if the association starts a match on the net." Hikaru said to the sensei. Shinoda-sensei nodded.

"I'll everybody that you three forfeit at the last minute to decrease the suspicion." Shinku snorted at the background muttering something like _"That looks like suspicious."_

Shinoda-sensei shook his head at the teen's behavior.

"Now I need you to help me at the final three."

"The Ochi kid, Isumi and Waya." Hikaru answered Shinoda-sensei quickly.

"You sure?" Shinoda-sensei eyed the kid wearing bonnet.

"Yeah. Ochi is strong I can tell that, so does Isumi-san. Waya is pretty decent and the three of them are very good candidates for becoming a pro."

"I agree" Both Shinku and Akari raised their hands to show that they side with Hikaru.

"If you say so…"_ 'They must be correct since the association recommended them to play anyway.'_

-----------------------------------------------

Waya's head perked up as he saw Shinoda-sensei entered the room. Ochi was at the corner of the room, some reporters where at the room too and few inseis waited for the announcement just like him.

"Now I'll announce the final three."

'_Wait I think I'm missing something. Isn't there should be any play-off? Ochi, Isumi-san and S.N. had both two losses.'_

"The first passer is Ochi Kousuke, second passer is Isumi Shinichirou and third passer is Waya Yoshitaka."

"What?" Waya exclaimed together with several other inseis in the room. S.H. was supposed to pass, right? What happened!

"_Things might change you know" _S.H. voice suddenly whispered into Waya's ears.

"S.H. had forfeited the game saying F.A. couldn't pass together with him and he wanted to pass together with his friends. S.N. just said that he's too lazy to do the play-off so he also forfeited."

Waya was not satisfied with the answer. He looked around and saw Isumi clenched his fist while Ochi looked murderous.

-------------------------------------------

"So that's over what are you guys going to do?" Asked a very bored Shinku.

"Study" Akari replied beside Shinku.

"Upgrade NetGo."

They parted from the station and Hikaru decided to walk home. There was no need to hurry. He clenched his fist remembering something his brother told them.

"_Hikaru must come back to the house."_

He was against it but his grandfather had succeeded on convincing him to come back there. He knew that his grandfather too was against it but said Hikaru should visit every weekend.

Hikaru sighed and walked slowly to his grandfather's house. He should have guessed that Sai won't allow his little brother to be gone for so long.

----------------------------------------

Done! And I'm slightly dizzy…

I also apologize if the game was kind of lame... so sorry...

Hmm… if you are confuse of Hikaru's current Go that's because I'm confuse too… XP

Kidding…

Hikaru's go is not really stable 'yet' since he learns form various of sources and plays any hands he thinks is practical to use. Seji doesn't teach him anything about go. He just points out the weak points of Hikaru's hands.

Hope that explains something.

REVIEWS!

**GiftFromBelow:** Hates us? WHY? T.T

**sendoh11: **I hope this chap explains something.

**LittleNK: **Samurai… nope… Samurai in training… yes… I think I jut hinted a spoiler… let me check… hmm… yeah I think I did… -.-

**star: **Yay! You had an account! Here's another chapter! Hope you like it!

**Cheska:** now you know who passed :D

**BattousaiGrl: **Thx! Here's another chap:D


	20. Chapter 18

**BROTHERS FOREVER**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hikaru no Go

A/N: Thx for the reveiwssss:hugs all of you: I apologize with my grammar and if this chapter is a bit shorter and choppy… and please don't flame and hate me after you read this chapter… .;

Chapter 18

It was such a beautiful day, with the sun up in the sky, fluffy clouds glides with the wind and people doing their daily works. Yeah life was good on everyone's view except for Kuruta Atsushi.

He should have been eating his favorite food now in his favorite restaurant but instead he was sitting in a computer shop with other four teenagers with him. Actually he has no idea who the kids were but he was dragged here anyway.

He was teaching Go to some elderly people earlier in an event in Tokyo. When he was done he saw a bunch of teenagers copying the notes that was written in a big screen. He looked at the teens and knot eyebrows and narrowed his eyes to take a better look.

The teens were wearing baggy clothes. Some had color in their hair and some had earrings. He walked towards the kids and smiled at them. The teens looked up and grinned at him.

"SO! You kids also like Go?" Kuruta nine-dan asked.

"Yeah, where here today since they said many go professionals are coming and we could learn many things here."

"Yeah! Revenge had announced that there will be a Go competition so we thought of participating on it."

"So we came here to learn as many as we can before the competition!"

"Revenge?" '_Is there any pro named Revenge? That's one weird name though…'_ the pro I-go player thought.

"You don't know Revenge?" The teen wearing a blue shirt looked at Kuruta in horror. As if someone had said that they don't believe that birds fly.

"…Hmmm… Never heard of him!" Kuruta nine-dan exclaimed at the horror stricken teens.

"NOOOO! If you don't know him then it's our job to introduce him to you!" the only female teen exclaimed before grabbing the pro's fat hand and dragged him away with the other teens pushing him to move.

So now here he was sitting in a computer café playing his character and following the characters of the teens. He sighed and wished they arrive soon so that he could eat.

He looked at the screen and smiled when they entered a bar in the map. The game loaded for a while then he almost drooled since the map was a restaurant, his favorite restaurant.

"Talk to the guy sitting over there." The teen pointed out. "Then ask if he can transport you."

Wanting this to finish already he clicked on the guy sitting at the corner. It asked if he would like to be transported so he clicked the option 'YES'.

The screen loaded again and he waited for a while. The other teens beside him groan. He asked them why, and they answered that the guy would not transport anyone anymore.

When he looked at the screen again, Kuruta had forgotten about food. The map was a garden with a blue shrine and there was a kid there. There were cheery blossoms, a small bridge and a small lake. The teens beside him squeal in delight and urged him to walk towards the shrine and challenge the kid.

The kid was wearing a black sleeveless vest and a white long sleeve shirt underneath it. He was wearing black shorts that passed his knees and a rubber shoes. There was a glow that surrounds the character and he saw that the character's name was Revenge and it was written in a blue color.

Kuruta looked at his character's name and it was K-dan in white. He looked at the teens beside him and they in turn just told him to challenge the kid.

He went near the kid and the kid greeted him. Kuruta hadn't had the chance to challenge the kid since it was the kid who challenged him.

There was a pop up window that asked him what type of game he would like to play. The chose even match and started the game as black.

Minutes later, Kuruta had totally forgotten about food and eating. He was enjoying playing with the kid! The teens beside him had gone to discussing the game he was currently playing and he smiled. _'This game had interest the kids who had a lot of potential in Go! This is good! If there are many players like this then Japan won't be lost to other countries!' _Kuruta thought with a glee.

He was about to play another hand but he accidentally glanced at the wall clock. It was five pass one and if he won't leave now he won't be able to arrive at the institute to play his match today. Not to mention he had forgotten to eat lunch.

He clicked the button resign on the corner of the screen and was surprised when he received a gift from Revenge. Thinking that he could always look at it later he exited the game much to the teens' displeasure.

He couldn't wait to tell this to Akira! And then to the other pros and to his friends relatives and of course to the one he would teach Go tomorrow.

--------------------------------------------------

Hikaru sighed. He fell flat on his face on his bed after the game with K-dan. He would admit the guy was good. He wasn't sure if he'll win earlier but his opponent resigned even before they could enter yose.

He looked around his room. He was again back at the Shindo Household and in had been a month since he came. Sai took him from their grandfather's house. Hikaru's dislike for his brother multiplied twenty times more. If he could kill Sai he would do it without hesitation. That was what he thought a few days ago and until now.

The only difference his room had was that his shelf of books was gone. He left his books on his grandfather's house for safe keeping.

School days will soon be over and he will be graduating. This thought caused Hikaru to smile. _'Yes! I'll be in college and I can now have my very own apartment!'_

He was about to dance for joy but a thought suddenly hit him. _'Sai won't allow that I'm sure'_

So he pouted and brood for a while. The house was silent since their parents had gone to Hiroshima. He's father had gone there for business purpose and their mother came along, thus leaving Sai and him.

Hikaru groaned and twisted in his bed. Minutes later he was called by his brother to eat dinner. He got up and went to the kitchen to eat. There was no conversation that happened since Hikaru doesn't like to talk to his brother and Sai never talks when he ate.

After that they came to their normal routine plus they ignored one another which were fine in Hikaru's mind. It was fine too in Sai's mind since he doesn't know what to talk about his brother.

Then it was time for them to go to bed. Hikaru was about to fall asleep but there was a nagging in his mind that tells him to go down in the kitchen. Groaning, Hikaru stood up and went down in the kitchen. He passed by Sai's room and Hikaru was sure Sai was already fast asleep.

When he was at the kitchen he stood there for minutes like an idiot trying to think why he was down here. Then suddenly an answer came to him and he looked at the electricity switch. He nodded and decided to take it off so that it won't cause fire. He was about to pull it down but a small twinkle grabbed his attention.

It was a knife lying on the far end of the counter tempting him to pick it up.

Hikaru doesn't know what to do but as he looked down on his hands he saw that he was already holding the knife. Then slowly he started to walk and he couldn't understand his mind anymore. There were many memories flooding him and he couldn't even understand any of them.

He was starting to ascend the stairs. Then his mind started to get clearer. With narrowed eyes and slow steps, Hikaru ascend the stairs and to his brother's bedroom.

Opening the door quietly, Hikaru neared his brother's sleeping form. Sai's face was peaceful and he had his hair flowing and covering the pillow. Hikaru's face however showed no emotions.

Slowly he raised his hand with the knife and was ready to strike.

He slashed his hand downwards to stab Sai's expose neck that would easily kill him.

--------------------------------------------------

OK………… I want to stop it there… since I'm still thinking on how it will continue……

Uhhh…… I think I have mistakes and I think it's a bit choppy and shorter but I still need to gather my thoughts!

I think Hikaru is a bit OoC… but hey it's an AU!

Hmmm…… I think I'll be posting the next chap after I collected my thoughts so yeah! Uhhh… -.-

And please don't flame me… if ever you will think of flaming me.

I updated this now since tonight and tomorrow I'm not at home so that means no computer! (The Horror!)

REVIEWS!

**LittleNK:** who wouldn't be angry if someone will give you an unreasonable reason like that?

**tsumio: **in the future

**anonymous fangirl: **Roger that! .

**Chibura: **Yup! I intended to make those reasons. .

**thuyhy-thuyhy: **lol! Hope you like this chap!

**kira suki: **Yup no one was satisfied with the results but they became pros anyways… .

**Cheska: **Hehe .

**robstar: **Yay! I'm glad you like it:hug: Thx for the support and hope you like this chap!

**GiftFromBelow:** LOL! I think you never expect this one too… and the next one… LOL… but maybe you can guess what will happen next? .

**HikariStar77: **Thx! I'm so glad! Yeah! I'll think of another story because I had many bunnies here with me! .

**star: **I'm glad you like it! Hope you like this one too!

**Harry53: "**which could have beeb better" ehh?

Yay! Here's a clue on my plot

"Once revenge started it will continue to no end." Lady

Lady is my friend and editor in our school! She helped me plot this story so there are many plots. LOL hope you like this chap and wait for what will happen next.


	21. Chapter 19

**BROTHERS FOREVER**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hikaru no Go

A/N: Yay! Here's the dreaded chapter 19! Hope you like and enjoy this one. Oh and I thought of doing two scenes because both events happened on the same day so I thought of just combining it! .

Thx for those who review! I love ya all!

I'm going to answer reviews on the top pages starting now to explain things earlier.

ReviewS!

**Aznkendoboy124**Waaa sorry! Sorry!

**sendoh11** no I didn't!

**HarbringerLady**hmmm… I don't know……

**robstar: **Really? YAY:hugs you: Here's the next chap and hope you like it!

**GiftFromBelow**.; hehehe…

**Green.on.Black** hmm… I think you're right but if that happens Hikaru won't be able to play go anymore…

**star: **No, Hikaru's just turning 15 actually… he wont be going to High School anymore since he has a job and he's a game creator already. So he just needed to enhance his skills. Also here in our country students are already in college at the age of 15 or 16… so I thought maybe Hikaru too can go to college at 15…

**Harry53** Here's the chapter! Hope you like it!

Chapter 19

The stars in the sky twinkled as the full moon radiate its beauty to the city. Most of the houses in this particular district had their lights off and all seemed to be asleep. There was one house though that still had their lights on. It was where the family of Waya lives.

He was still up and was facing his computer. Jibaku and Deceive was currently online and was playing against some players. He was currently watching Jibaku teach a newbie player. The game was slow since Jibaku was chatting with the player.

He sighed and stood up from his seat. He walked towards his bed and lay for a while. Waya scanned his room. It was messy and most of his books and other stuff were scattered on the floor. _'I might as well clean tomorrow before going to Moroshita-sensei.'_

When he stood up again an item on top of his side table caught his attention. It was the CD they bought so they can play NetGo Hype on their home.

Waya picked it up and looked at it. On the cover was a big sign of NetGo with a small Hype on the lower left part of it. He opened it and examined the CD inside. There were various letters and stamps on it.

He was about to put it down but he noticed that there were other writings that he hadn't noticed before. He narrowed his eyes for a better look.

He read the small letters and nearly dropped it when he saw a name he was familiar with.

'A game recreated by S.H.'

Suddenly Waya's face became red with anger. So it was S.H. who made the game he was about to throw the CD when suddenly a question pop up on his mind.

"But, isn't it Revenge who made the game?"

Waya blinked a few times before a sudden realization came to him.

"AAAhhhh! So that means S.H. is Revenge from NetGo a few years back!" He exclaimed in joy and started to dance around his room.

"Yoshitaka! What is the ruckus about!" His mother bellowed from their bedroom.

"Nothing!" Waya shouted back before silently grinned and went back to watching Jibaku's game.

Maybe he can ask them where Revenge was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

He slashed down the knife he was holding to the neck of his brother.

Metal never reached the exposed flesh. Instead it stopped and now only hovered over the neck.

'_What am I doing?'_

Hikaru stared at the knife he was holding, then to his brother's neck and to his brother's peaceful sleeping face.

Then reality slapped him hard in the face. He backed away from his brother's sleeping form until he bumped at the wall. His heart was beating fast, sweat slowly formed around his brow, his hands slowly becoming cold and his breath hitching every second.

'_I was… I… am… what was I thinking… I was… trying… no… planning on killing him… I…almost… kill him… I…'_

As Hikaru was reasoning with his mind his body started to tremble and his heart was beating faster.

Sai grumbled and twitched in his sleep. Hikaru's eyes widen and looked intently on his brother, expecting him to open his eyes and see that his younger brother was holding a knife.

Sai never opened his eyes. Instead, he twisted in his bed and now his back was facing the ashen faced Hikaru.

Hikaru's mind was flooding with memories. He couldn't concentrate at all. The knife nearly fell from his hands.

With one last look at his brother, Hikaru started to walk out of the room.

He entered the bathroom on the second floor. He needed to calm himself.

The knife was still in his hand.

The place was dark and there were droplets of blood on the floor. Sai was wearing a white Noshi as he walked towards a corridor.

He doesn't know why he was walking here but there was something nagging in his mind, telling him to go.

Then he saw light coming out from a small gap of the door.

Sai felt the heavy air as he walked closer to the door. He could feel as if every step he took had a heavy meaning on it.

He was now standing in front of the door. His heart was beating fast. Gathering all of his courage, Sai held the door's frame and slowly opened the door to see what was behind it.

His breathing suddenly stopped and his face turned pale.

There in front of him was a boy. A boy lying on the floor surrounded by blood and has a long katana pierced on his stomach. His black hair was now tainted by red, his blood. His eyes were dulled and his face was pale.

Then suddenly Sai shouted "KATAKI!" and ran towards the fallen boy.

Sai suddenly woke up from his slumber. There were sweats trailing down his face. Trying to calm his breathing down, Sai glanced around his room. His eyes widen as he looked at his door.

It was slightly parted.

He stood up from his bed and walked towards the door to close it. When he grabbed the handle a feeling of dread attacked him.

Instead of closing he opened the door and walked outside of his room. He looked over to his left and saw a small light coming out from a small gap from the bathroom door.

His heart started to beat faster. The air around the corridor started to thicken and his hands started to tremble. Sweats were trailing down on his face and he wiped it with his sleeves.

'_This is freaky… it was like in my dream…'_

He started to walk towards the door. He started to walk faster at the door hoping and praying that he would not see a boy with a katana pierced on his stomach.

Now he was standing in front of the bathroom door. His heart beat fast and his hands shaking, Sai opened the door.

He did not saw a boy with a katana pierced on his stomach. Instead, what he saw was terrifying than his dream.

He saw a bloody and sobbing Hikaru stabbing his left arm repeatedly.

"HIKARU WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Sai ran towards his brother who was sitting on the floor. He took the knife away from his younger brother's hand and threw it away, out of reach.

Then he hugged the sobbing Hikaru and started to calm him down. He slowly rocked and sooth Hikaru with comforting words.

He heard Hikaru mumbling about 'stab', 'kill', 'aniki ' and 'sorry'. He couldn't understand the words and just shrugged it away. He took hold of Hikaru's injured hand and led the boy to the kitchen.

Hikaru was still sobbing and his eyes were unfocused. His body was trembling and his breathing was hitched.

Sai placed Hikaru's hand on the table and looked for the first aid kit. When he saw it he was disappointed that only cotton and a bottle of liquid medicine were on it.

'_There's a store not far away from here… maybe I can run there and buy some bandages…'_

He neared Hikaru who looked like was now calmer than earlier. He slightly smiled and proceeded on cleaning the slashes on Hikaru's arm.

After cleaning and placing some cotton with medicine over Hikaru's injured arm he knelt down to eye level with Hikaru.

"Ne, Hika-kun, I'm going out for a while. It will be just a few minutes and I'll be back…" he mumbled to Hikaru whose eyes were still unfocused.

Sai grabbed his wallet and started to run towards the store a few blocks away. It was only nine in the evening he was sure the store was still open.

Sai knew it was unwise to leave Hikaru at the moment but he needed to get Hikaru's injuries treated first before calling an ambulance.

There was a light that suddenly sparked in the electric circuit at the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! I collected my thoughts! Finally!

Ne sorry for the last chapter… I didn't know that was considered as a cliff hanger… sorry!

Hope you enjoyed this chap and review!


	22. Chapter 20

**BROTHERS FOREVER**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hikaru no Go.

A/N: WAAAAAIIIII! At last I updated! Thank you for the reveiws and I'm sooo sorry for the long wait! Its been like what? Like forever! I'm so soorrrryyyy… I hope this chapter is good enough to make for the long wait! If not then… mail me! Just don't flame me!

Chapter 20

He couldn't move. He stared as the crimson fire started to grow. He couldn't help but be mesmerized by it. Hikaru just sat their on the chair as the fire slowly spread and he was now chocking from the smoke.

There was something in the back of Hikaru's mind telling him to run. Run away from the blazing fire that was going to kill him. Another part of his mind was telling him he had seen this kind of scene before. Another though was telling him to just sit down and not to move at all.

'_I thought we were to play today, aniki?'_

Hikaru stood up from his seat and started to walk to the door that will lead him to the living room which was now also burning. The fire alarm that was installed in the house was ringing loudly.

'_You are not to be an official! Instead you'll be a warrior for our country!'_

'_Why are you deciding my LIFE!'_

'_Because whatever decision you choose, it is always the wrong thing!'_

Hikaru walked slowly. There were fire in his left and right. Even above him. His brain was not working properly. Memories he doesn't even know and voices he couldn't recognize was talking in his mind.

'_Did you here there will be a match in the emperor's throne room. You think we could watch it?'_

'_I think not only officials could enter there from what I heard.'_

Only a few step away and Hikaru will be on the living room.

'_I don't want to live anymore.'_

'_Don't give up… I'm still here by your side, little brother…'_

Hikaru stopped from walking and just stood in the middle of the fire. Seconds later, Hikaru heard a cracking noise. He looked up to see a burning ceiling falling into him.

He stared at the burning the wood that will soon be burning him too.

The fire was about to fall into him when the sudden gush of memories flooded in Hikaru's mind that caused his mind to be unconscious.

----------------------------------------

Hein Period…………Hikaru's memories…

----------------------------------------

The sun was up in the sky. There were clouds that passed up in the air. Sakura petals danced with the wind. Everything was in peace.

Everything was peaceful except for a brooding teen who was swinging his katana carelessly.

The kid was wearing a white kazami and a katana in hand. His short black hair danced with the wind and the kid groaned in frustration. He swung his katana again which caused him to stumble and fell on the ground face first.

A soft laughter was heard behind a sakura three before a beautiful figure of a man stepped out of his hiding place. He had a long hair and was wearing a white noshi indicating he was an official. He was still laughing softly and the kid groaned before getting up and dusting himself.

"You know, I think you'll just run away from the battle. Maybe you should practice more."

"Shut up." The kid mumbled at the older man. Slowly the kid walked towards the official. He stopped near him and sat in the shade of the three.

"You know Kataki, father's right about placing you in the military rather than court." The long haired man quietly mumbled but the kid who he referred to as Kataki heard it clearly.

"Sai… you know I would rather be in a boring court which I chose rather than in a field where my life was decided by others." Kataki replied to his older brother.

Sai smiled at his younger brother. Kataki was always rebellious and would do anything just to have what he wanted. Though Kataki lost to his father by deciding his future the younger of the siblings still was his self. Or so Sai thought.

Sai glanced at his brother. Some bandage could be seen under his clothes. Sai grimaced remembering the night a few days ago when Kataki attempted a suicide. Sai never left the side of his brother from that day. He was expecting it to happen again soon seeing his brother really wanted to die.

"I heard that the other teacher of Go in the palace had challenged you? Is it true?" Kataki questioned his older brother. Sai sat down beside Kataki and rested his back against the tree.

"Yeah… there was a deal though. He said who ever won shall be the only teacher the emperor will have." Sai's face turned into a frown as he recalled the outburst of the other Go teacher of the emperor.

"Hmmp… Maybe he's jealous of you since the emperor like you to teach him more than him. Jealousy makes people blind and close minded…" Kataki said to his brother as he lay on his back.

"I had never in my life thought that someone younger than me will give me some words of his own wisdom." Sai dramatically sighed and placed his hands on his forehead. Kataki beside him smacked him with his hands.

Sai laughed softly before laying on his back like Kataki. Kataki beside him remain quite as they lay there and rest. Sai looked at his younger brother from the corner of his eyes. He looked so at peace Sai wanted that time to last. He sometimes wished that his brother was at the castle rather than in the field practicing his katana to kill and defend people. Sai was also slightly angry at their father for deciding his brother's fate. Kataki deserve much better but their father doesn't seem to see it.

It had been more than an hour when a person, a servant in their home, called Sai. Sai glanced at his brother momentarily before standing up and following the man.

Kataki opened his left eye to his brother's retreating back. He sighed and stood up from his current position. He winced a little as his wound sting. He dusted himself and walked towards the opposite direction his brother took.

As he opened the gate when he reached the front gate Kataki's training katana had lay forgotten under the shadow of the cheery blossom tree. Moments later a beautiful woman with hair as long as Sai' walked towards the katana. She lifted the sword and carried it inside the house.

-------------------------------------------------

It had been two days since he last saw his older brother. Kataki bit his lower lips to prevent himself from talking back to his father. Said father was still babbling about how weak and stupid his sons were. His father had battered him without any good reason.

Hearing too much and nearing his limit, Kataki spun around and strode towards the front gate. He opened the door and exited their house not even glancing back as his father shouted "Come back here! I'm not talking yet!"

Walking around the busy market was kind of relaxing Kataki a bit. He was so engrossed on watching the dealer sell their stuff he nearly missed the conversation some gossiper were talking about.

"There were rumors that Fujiwara no Sai lost on his game. His very first lost!"

Kataki's eyes narrowed. '_That can't be…Sai never lost…'_ Kataki listened to the group intently. Maybe they can give clues on where his brother was now.

"I also heard that he cheated to win but he lost anyway… maybe the gods had punished him for that vulgar act!"

Kataki nearly shouted '_Sai doesn't cheat! He can defeat that lowlife that calls himself a teacher!'_

"Some said he leave this village and went somewhere else. Poor child he was so nice I can't believe he decided to cheated."

"Ohh… but I have a new gossip! I heard that he never really left this place instead he committed a suicide. Some said he hang himself on a three… some said he drowned himself on the river and some said that he stabbed himself using his brother's katana!"

"Oh… poor child must have taken his lost too hard."

The group continued on talking that they didn't notice Kataki run away as fast as he can and entered the forest.

Kataki's mind was in a mess. He can't believe his brother had been defeated by some lowlife… moreover he can't believe his brother attempted suicide. He ran inside the forest in search for his brother. Maybe those people were just saying stories and he would not find his brother dead but will find him later at home looking so worried that his little brother had gone missing.

Kataki smiled and he felt himself gain determination as he ran deeper in the forest.

------------------------------------------------

A pair of worried eyes looked gaze at Kataki. Kataki and Sai's mother, who had long black hair and cheery lips, looked at her youngest son who was sitting in the middle of his room with his head down. Kataki came home after sunset his face pale, eyes wide and glazed. He walked small steps towards the house while clutching the fan Sai usually carried around.

Once again she looked at her rebellious son whose face now so pale like the white ceiling, mouth slightly apart, head still bowed and was still clutching Sai's fan.

She didn't know what had happened that caused this to happen to her son. She sighed and closed the door while wishing Sai would come home today to talk to his brother.

She smiled as she imagined Sai talking to Kataki animatedly.

She never saw the blade aimed on her head as she fell on the floor dead.

A man in black ninja suit walked away from the shadow that concealed his present. He came closer to the door that the woman just looked into. Slowly opening the sliding door he peeked inside the room to see a black haired boy kneeling on the center of the room with a fan on his hand.

The man smiled sadistically as he silently stalked at the back of the kid. He was about to stabbed the back of the kid when he felt a katana pierced his abdomen. Blood slowly came trailed from his mouth as he looked at the kid who just stabbed him before dieing.

Sharp honey colored eyes stared at him full of hate.

Kataki stood there head bowed. He was clutching Sai's fan on his right hand while his katana on the left hand. A smile slowly appeared on his blooded face.

Fire started spreading on the wooded wall and smoke become thicker. Moments later the whole house was burning and Kataki could hear some people shouting outside the house.

'_Brother… I thought you said that suicide will solve nothing then how come you succeed before me… hahahaha… and here you left me alone to suffer more while you drown yourself.'_

A burning wood fell on top of Kataki. The fire started to spread on his body. His eyes started to close as darkness slowly consumes him.

'_I will follow you brother even in the afterlife or on your reincarnation and I will make sure you will never reach your dream… to reach the hand of god.'_

The house of the Fujiwara burned down and the people outside looked sadly at the one of the beautiful house on the region.

-------------------------------------------

Present…………

-------------------------------------------

Sai glanced at his younger brother's sleeping form.

Hikaru was now peacefully sleeping on the hospital bed. The wound on his wrist was now treated and bandage.

Sai chocked a sob back down. His brother nearly died and it was his fault. He should have not have left his brother alone in the house. He should have called an ambulance or something first rather that running on the store.

What would happen if he was late on saving Hikaru? Sai suddenly told himself to not to think about that but rather be grateful that he had come on time and saved his younger brother.

A small smile appeared on the long haired youth's face. He combed Hikaru's bangs a little with his hands before tucking his brother more neatly. He walked towards the light to switch it off before going back on his previous seat. Sai laid his head on the side of the bed before closing his eyes and started to sleep.

Moments later Hikaru's eyes slowly opened. His still hazy mind registered the surrounding and noticed that someone was near him. Hikaru looked at his side to see Sai's sleeping form.

Hikaru's eyes slightly narrowed the softened again. He sighed and rested his head on the pillow once again.

'_Now I remember…'_

Hikaru slowly closed his eyes to go back to sleep. Many memories flood his mind and he doesn't want to lose his sanity so he rested and slowly recall every memory he had.

------------------------------------------------

It had been two weeks since the incident and the Shindos had already bought a new house. Hikaru had graduated a few days ago. Sai had been present on that day and so was their mother. Their father however didn't come.

After that everything went back to normal again.

It was after sunset that Sai returned home. He shouted the traditional 'I'm home' but no one answered him. Sai went to the kitchen to look for his mother only to find a note on the fridge saying she went to the market since their food supply was low at the moment.

Sai smiled and went to the living. As he walked he passed the stairs that lead to the second floor. He debated against himself to see if Hikaru had got home yet or not. Moments later he abandoned the idea of going to Hikaru's room. He told himself that Hikaru will only be angry at him.

He shrugged and walked towards the living room.

A fading light from the sun lit a room in the Shindo household. This room was clean. There were no things and the room looked like only an extra room in fact. This door that leads to this room was at the end of the hallway on the second floor.

This room was Hikaru's.

--------------------------------------------------

So… what do you say?

I hope you're not angry with me… but I'll try my best to come up with the next chapter sooner! I can't really write fics from march to may since… well… my moms here so I can't really use the p.c.

Sob… poor me….

Anyways if there are questions then review and I'll answer!

Hope you all like it and well………

Oh well…

Ja Ne!


	23. Chapter 21

**BROTHERS FORVER**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hikaru no Go.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I'm so sorry about this chapter! It took me too long to be out of my being lazy spree! I don't know what's happening but I'm beginning to become lazy! sigh Anyways I hope no one is out there for my for blood for this very delayed chapter. Hope you enjoy this chap.

Chapter 21

"This is my entire fault! I should have checked on him if he was even home that day!" A man whose hair was longer than most woman of his age cried out. He was clutching a handkerchief that he used to sweep his tears from his purple colored eye. His cheeks were flushed due to his continuous crying.

"It isn't your fault Sai. We all should have checked up on him if he was even home everyday." Mitsuko said while tracing circles on the back of Sai to somehow comfort her depressed son. She was devastated when she learned that her younger son had vanished. She thought Hikaru avoid them and only come out of his room when they were out.

"I wouldn't worry about that brat if I were you. He left on his own so he should learn to return on his own." Sai's grumpy father said. His eyebrows were knot together and his face was slightly red because of anger.

It had been a month and a half since the day one Shindo Hikaru had gone missing. No one notice that he was gone since everyone was busy doing their own works. It had been Akari who reminded them of Hikaru and when they knocked on his door everything he owned was gone. There were no traces of him left on the room at all.

The Shindos went to the police to ask for help in search for the youngest member of the family almost immediately since Sai won't stop pacing until they go to the officials.

Mitsuko had phoned his father if he knew something of Hikaru's whereabouts but her father only chuckled and told her Hikaru was old enough. She then became suspicious of her father but didn't pry him anymore since she knew he would tell no more.

Her husband was not affected at all by the sudden disappearance of their younger son. She felt guilt swell up on her as she admitted that she too was slightly not affected by it at all.

The only one who was affected the most was Sai.

Sai had been on hysteria for almost a month. He even ditched his matches just to go with the search party. He can't even have a proper sleep and meal and each passing day he looked more depressed.

The Go Association had given Sai a two month vacation from his work. Most of the pros were shocked that the Honninbo had a younger brother. It never occurred in their minds that Sai had a sibling. Some of the pros had fascinated about the idea of another prodigy. Some though were irritated that there was another 'Sai' walking around.

Some of the pros who were not shocked about the news were the title holders. The Meijin knew that the young Honninbo had a brother but never saw the younger Shindo.

Ogata nine-dan was not impressed at all. Shinku and Akari told him the bad news a week after the disappearance of Hikaru. The teenagers told him that they were trying to contact him. They always fail though since there was no one answering the calls. Then after a few more weeks Hikaru had called them and told them not to worry. Ogata almost scolded the rebellious teen for not informing anyone of his whereabouts. Hikaru though just laughed and told them that he checked the college school he'll be attending to this coming school year.

Akari had cried in outrage and told Hikaru that he must be checking Sr. High Schools not Colleges ones. Shinku laughed beside Akari and told her that Hikaru had passed a test that will make him take college and skip his sr. high.

After that, Akari just gave up.

Hikaru had told Seiji that he might not be attending some of his classes but will try and attend one if he had time. The nine-dan just smiled his creepy smile and told the teen that he must study well. Hikaru just laughed as a reply.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru stared at the monitor of his laptop while typing on his keyboard. There were various books lying around his small bed. On the floor were computer tools and equipment that was neatly pilled on a corner of the room.

Hikaru smiled as he save his incomplete program and decided that today's work was enough. The game industry had phoned him and asked if he want to team up with another company. He agreed on it and he was assigned on the programming area.

He was not really that good but he's improving by studying. That's why he skipped his sr. high and went straight to college.

Hikaru's eyes suddenly glazed as he remembered the incident two months ago. He didn't know at that time but memories of his past came rushing in his mind. He remembered that he held a knife near Sai's neck and was ready to kill him. Hikaru shudder. He didn't want to kill his brother but a memory in him told him that he needed to kill his older brother. Maybe it was one of his past life's memories. Was he also miserable in the past? Or was he starting to become insane?

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Hikaru clicked the shortcut icon of the HYPE and started to log-in. It had been nearly two months since log on and played.

Suddenly an idea popped up on Hikaru's mind. He turned slightly to his side to grab his back pack. He dug up his small organizer and opened it. He looked at the calendar and search for a date.

A grin broke in his face when he spotted the date. Hikaru then type something on his laptop.

"This might turn the wave of the Go industry. Those old people at the industry better appreciate this."

Hikaru clamped his hands over his mouth to stop himself from giggling or cackling like an insane villain in a movie.

----------------------------------------------------

It was such a nice day. The weather was great and everything was peaceful for once. Everything was peaceful in the eyes of the teenagers who were walking around in a Go event.

The elderly ones looked in awe at the number of youngsters in the event. Never in their life had they expected teenagers to come to such event.

Even Kuruta Atsushi stared at the scene in front of him. The teens looked like the one you'll see on a mall not on a go event. The other pros beside him were gapping slightly.

'_I wonder what they are doing in this kind of event.'_ The chubby nine-dan wondered to no one in particular. Shrugging his shoulders he went to his booth and opened the registration for his go lesson. The other pros that saw him followed his lead and started with their own works.

Minutes later, Kuruta nine-dan was wondering if he was still sleeping in his room and was now only having a very nice dream. The teens who were walking around the event had actually registered themselves to his go lesson. There were also other who signed on other pros.

Or maybe he was not dreaming at all.

"Ei! You're that guy we dragged to a computer shop a few months ago!" A kid wearing a baggy pants and shirt exclaimed. The other teens beside him nodded their head and Kuruta was looking at them in confusion.

"Dragged to a computer shop……" Suddenly a flash of memory appeared before his eyes. He then grinned at the teens and welcomed them at the event.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Kuruta asked the teens who stood behind him after they signed up.

"Oh? We just came here to learn stuff or two. Revenge told us about this event and said that we'll need it for the upcoming game on the net. It's not fun to lose without knowing what happened."

Kuruta smiled at the teens and told them that he'll give them his autographs after the go-session. The teens not knowing what to do just shrugged and told Kuruta that they'll expect it after the session. They then told the nine-dan that they'll walk around to check things up.

As the figures of the teens disappeared from his view the pro twisted his face in concentration.

'_So there is someone out there inviting teens to play go and is succeeding. Normally only small children will play go and then afterwards they'll forget about it after they grow up. Afterwards they will play go once they are old enough to have grandchildren. So for someone to convince teens to play this guy must be good. I wonder who he is.'_ The nine-dan thought deeply. A loud grumble broke the pro's deep concentration. _'I'm thinking too much. Oh well it's time to eat!'_

Kuruta nine-dan then started to walk towards a food stall to order something before he's go-session starts.

On the other side of the place a shocked Honninbo and an annoyed nine-dan stared at the sight.

"I can't believe there are teens in this event!" Sai suddenly exclaimed while shaking Seiji.

"Yes… I can't believe it either." The nine-dan said in a monotone voice before taking Sai's hands of him that successfully freed him from the shake.

Sai looked to his right and left and smiled for the first time since his younger brother's disappearance. He always dreamed a day like this and it came true! Maybe the generation of Go in Japan didn't really died.

"Do you think all these teens are inseis?" The longhaired male asked his companion who was in the process of lightning his cigarette.

"No I don't think so. Maybe some of them are but majority they are not." Ogata answered the Honninbo after blowing the smoke from the cigarette.

"I wonder why they are here… Anyways Seiji-san! Let's go and look for Kuruta-san!" Sai exclaimed before grabbing the older pro's hand and dragging him.

On the corner of his eyes, Ogata saw Hikaru leaning against a wall. Hikaru was wearing a long sleeved shirt and baggy pants. He had a yellow eyeglasses and a bonnet. He had a headset clamped on his ears. Ogata turned his head to see the teen while being dragged by Sai.

Hikaru was staring at him before the teens mouth twitched in a smirk. Ogata then scowled before turning his gaze away from the teen.

In the nine-dan opinion the smirk said two things. It was either 'It was me who convince my fellow teens to come to this event' or 'I can't believe you're being dragged by Sai. You should see it yourself.'

The nine-dan was scowling all the day that he freaked some teens on the event.

----------------------------------------------------

I know some of you out there are confused of Hikaru's action when he tried to kill Sai right? Well I'm pretty confused myself.

Hikaru was a reincarnate of Kataki and he was not reincarnated only once. So that means he had other memories than Kataki's.

Why he told the players of net go hype to go to the event? Well his game was about go so it's pretty normal to announce an event like that to the net.

I'm really sorry if it took like for me to update. I got this game Fatal frame based on true story and started it last month. Then after that I played it for more than a week since I'm too scared to play it in the evening. Then after that I got this burn out 3. Well the game kinda rock since there's no penalty if you crash your opponent's car; they'll give you points on doing that.

Anyways let's pray that this lazy syndrome leave me soon…

Hope you enjoy this chap and that you're still out there and reading this. Anyways have a good day.

Ja Ne!


	24. Chapter 24

**Brother Forever**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go. They are owned by thier respective owners.**

A/N: YO! I updated! And be ready to kill me cause I'm still alive. To those who waited for me for like forever i'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you wait this long before I updated but I needed to have an operation and they restrict computer on my room. TT Anyways here is chapter 22 that took several months before being uploaded. I'll appreciate constructive critism and ignore flame! I know my grammar is bad and this is unbeta! I still don't have one!

* * *

Chapter 22 

Hikaru snickered when he saw Ogata turn away and scowl. He was really having fun today. Making old people look surprised, pros' being stunned and Ogata Seiji being drag made Shindo Hikaru satisfied even they were only small accomplishment.

Hikaru sighed before standing straight and walking away. It will be bad if Sai notice him and make a ruckus. As he was looking around and checking stuffs, he saw a stand selling gobans and go related stuff.

Being curious, Hikaru took a closer look at the goban that was for sale for two hundred thousand yen. On the other side of the price tag was another tag that says "Real Kaya!". Hikaru scowl after he read the tag. He was sure that the goban was not kaya but who is he to tell? He doesn't even know the difference between woods.

'Though, this one looks different from Sai's goban. And that one is made from kaya.' Hikaru was in deep thought that he hasn't notice the chubby seller who was convincing another man to buy his merchandise until he turned around.

"Is this one really Kaya?" Hikaru asked the salesman. The salesman looked from his previous costumer to Hikaru and he smiled with his hands claps together.

"Yes, yes. They are. They are made very finely and playing go on a goban made from kaya wood will make you stronger faster than gobans that are made from ordinary wood. If you would buy today I can even give you bonus items such as go stones and their containers." The salesman told in one breath like he memorized the line for a few days.

Not knowing how to get out of this kind of situation. Hikaru just made up a reply and said "Well I think I'm going to ask my mother to buy me one. I'll come back later." With that said he started to hastily walk away. On the background the salesman said "Please come back again."

---------------------------------

"Kuruta-san!" A cheerful masculine voice chirped. Kuruta nine-dan turned his head to the direction of the voice and smiled brightly before waving his hand in the air.

"Konichiwa!" Sai greeted cheerfully at the nine-dan. He was smiling brightly and was obviously in a very good mood. Ogata Seiji with his hands in his pockets behind Sai was still scowling.

"You look very happy today Sai-san." Kuruta said to the still smilling Honinbou.

"It's because of the teens." Ogata answered Kuruta grumpily.

"You look unhappy Ogata-san" Kuruta said to the brooding nine-dan.

"It's because of a teen." Ogata grumpily answered.

Kuruta laughed good-naturedly before checking his watch. "Oh! My lessons will begin in five minutes." Then he looked to the two pros. "Do you have something to do?"

"No. I have nothing to do really." Sai answered cheerfully.

"Woah! Then would you like to join my teaching lessons? It would be fun!" Kuruta asked the two top pros.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Oh! Come on Seiji! It would be fun!" Sai started to shake the nine-dan. Ogata Seiji having no choice just nodded his head just to stop the Honinbou from shaking him. He was starting to get dizzy already.

"Yay! Let's go! Let's go!" Sai happily said and skipped towards Kuruta's booth.

"He looks really happy." The chubby nine-dan said to no one.

"He needs to enjoy himself today. He knows later that he'll be back to his gloomy side and will worry again over his little brother." Ogata muttered as he lit another cigarette.

"You two are really good friends, noh?" Kuruta chuckled. The nine-dan glared at him.

"Shut up." Ogata grumbled.

------------------------

The go lessons had already started. The computer stalls were full of teens playing Hype and the elders were playing on the competition. Hikaru was loitering around the computer boot when a group of teen approached him.

"Yo there!" A teen who look so out of place greeted Hikaru. "My name's Akimoto Taro. You play Hype too? There's no seats available." He shrugged and looked at the younger teen intently.

"I'm Shindo Hikaru. Nice to meet you." Hikaru replied. "There are many teens here, I didn't expect it to be this many when the event has been announced."

"Yup! Me either. Never had gone if my friends didn't drag me here." Taro huffed and crossed his arms. "Don't want to join the discussion too. I always fall asleep. My grades are the proof of that. You waiting for someone?"

"Yup. I'm waiting for my friends. Or rather I'm looking for my friends. It's too crowded that I can't seem to find them." Hikaru smiled sheepishly.

"Ok! See ya around! I gonna look for my friends too." The teen waved and walk away towards the booths.

Hikaru then walked away from the computer section and tried once more to look for Akari and Shinku. Apparently they came together and were loitering around and looking for him too.

Hikaru was about to give up hope on finding them when he spotted a very spiky haired dud and a brown haired girl talking to a chubby man.

Hikaru cautiously approached the trio having second thoughts whether the two teen were his friends.

"So mister who are you?" The spiky haired dud asked. On closer look, Hikaru noted with content that it was Shinku. The chubby man gagged at the teen. Apparently he wasn't expecting the teen to ask who he was. Well he was pretty famous after all.

Kuruta nine-dan was about to start to talk on how great he was and ask the teens how come they don't know him when another teen interrupted him.

"Oi! You two! Do you know how long it took me to find you! At least assign a place if where are going to meet like this!" Hikaru shouted and gain the attention of the trio. Akari beamed and waved at Hikaru. Shinku grin sheepishly. The two teens started to talk to the new comer completely ignoring the nine-dan.

'Ungrateful brats' Kuruta nine-dan as he watched with slight irritation as the teen chat. The newcomer looked past his friends and noticed the chubby man grumbling about something.

"Ano, who is he?" Hikaru asked Shinku. Before Shinku could answer him however Kuruta beat him into it.

"I'm Kuruta Atsushi! I'm a nine-dan Go professional. I'm the future Kisei, Jûdan, Tengen, Gosei, Meijin, Honinbo!" Kuruta proudly announced to the dumbstruck teens that looked at him like he had gone crazy.

"This guy is crazy." Shinku said in a flat tone. Hikaru and Akari beside him nodded their head in agreement.

"And because it's rare to find people who don't know me, I'll give you my signature!" The chubby dan took out several paper fans with his signature and titles.

"NO!!!! We don't want it!!!!" The teens exclaimed in horror before running away. Kuruta looked at the running teen and then to the fans he was holding.

"Such shy kids." He muttered to no one in particular.

"Who were those Kuruta-san?" Sai asked. He just saw a glimpse of the teens before they run away.

"Ah, just kids who doesn't know me."

"You next tutoring game is about to start." Sai said to the nine-dan. The chubby man nodded and headed towards the direction of the stand. Sai looked back to see if he can still catch a glimpse of the teens. The girl looked familiar.

'Almost like Akari.' Sai thought before heading towards Kuruta's tutoring section.

* * *

I hope somehow this chapter satisfied those who really waited for this update. And so sorry if this is all I can give as for the moment. I'm planning on reconstructing the whole story to make it more realistic and maybe I'm going to do that into a doujinshi. Or a fan comic. To do that I'll need my computer to be upgraded. My comp crashes when I use photo shop. Maybe because I still lack a video card. : ( I hope to see you guys soon. 

Ja Ne!


End file.
